Back to Me
by bittersweet24
Summary: After waiting for almost 2 years, Sasuke comes back to Konoha. Surprises await him as well as his former friends. Why doesn't he remember them anymore? Does Sakura still love him? SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Student

**Sakura's POV**

The sun is shining brightly and the birds are chirping outside my window. It is such a good view from my window, matching the very happy day I am going to face. What is so special about this day? Oh yeah, today is my first day in Konoha Ninja High School. I already graduated from Ninja Academy, the one for ninja beginners. Now I'm a freshman.

I can't believe how I'm still reminiscing about my past memories when I know I'm supposed to be hurrying up right now. It just feels so… sad to remember that this same day was the day two years ago when I met Uchiha Sasuke, the boy I had always loved all my life.

It was in Ninja Academy when I first met him. He was the same serious, cold and mysterious guy I met and the first time I saw him, I knew he was the one for me. Whenever I look into his eyes, I feel like my heart is melting. His voice was what I longed to hear every minute. I still remember how I used to daydream about him and he always filled my thoughts day and night. Even now, I still do even if he is gone…

Sasuke was cold towards me whenever I try to talk to him when we were in the Academy until we became teammates. I think being teammates with him is the best thing that ever happened to me. I got to know him more, and loved him more. I shared a lot of memories with him – some happy, but more are painful. As painful as he left me…

Yeah, my Sasuke-kun left me two years ago. I have always known that he wanted to seek revenge against his brother Itachi that was why he left me to seek more power from Orochimaru. I know it's been hard for him and I told him that I understood, but still he left me. Doesn't Sasuke-kun understand my feelings? That without him I'd not be complete? That I'd never be happy again? That my heart wouldn't learn to love truly? After he left me, I started forgetting about him. My heart was covered with hatred and grief, even though in the inside I'm still keeping a love for him. But I knew I had to overcome my feelings of love for him for it won't get nowhere. He's gone now. Maybe he's happy because he has so much power now. He's happy because I'm out of his sight. And here I am now, standing alone…

Here I am, Haruno Sakura, a freshman who is moving on with her life. And I know I suppose I must go to school now. It's not worth crying over something useless. I miss him, but I have to move on with my life and go to school and be happy with whatever I have now with me…

Oh wait, I hear something. Maybe Naruto's already there to fetch me! He promised he'd go with me to school and I'm really happy for his company. I hurried downstairs, grabbed my schoolbag and went outside.

"Hello, Naruto-kun!!! You look so happy today!" I greeted cheerfully. Oh yeah, Naruto looked really happy and excited. He had always looked that way ever since… ever since I agreed to be his girlfriend. "Of course I am! Who wouldn't be excited to go to school once again after all those battles and missions we engaged in?! I'm happy we'll be seeing the others again." Naruto replied with a bright smile on his face.

I know I must feel guilty that even if I agreed to be Naruto's girlfriend, there is another boy I love in my heart. Naruto had always knew that and it took him a year to succeed in asking me to be his girlfriend. He knew I still loved Sasuke but he said he would do everything to help me forget about him. Little by little, I am thankful that Naruto is here by my side and I'm able to move on with my life and forget a love I once had. It's time I forget about Sasuke.

Naruto held my hand as we walked along the streets of Konoha. It is the same old Konoha streets with different stores and houses all along. I can still clearly remember when Naruto, Sasuke and I used to stroll around sometimes to look for Kakashi-sensei. Oh gosh, I'm reminiscing once again…

"Sakura?" Naruto mumbled. I turned to him. "Yeah?"

"Do you still remember Sasuke…?" he asked. I smiled at Naruto with understanding. "Of course, I still remember him sometime… But Naruto, I told you many times that I am forgetting about him. I am trying my best so please don't worry. I'm glad you're really there for me. Well… I don't want to talk about him…" I replied sadly.

"Oh, I just wanted to know. But if you'd really don't want to talk about it, I respect it." That's the good thing about Naruto. He can respect whatever decision I have and accept me for who I am. I just hoped he was just the one I loved.

"Anyway, Sakura. Have you heard that there will be a new student who will be introduced today? I'm not really sure but rumors has it that this new student used to be a citizen of Konoha. I think he came back, or something. You know, Konoha is a nice place. You would always want to return to it." Naruto explained.

"I haven't heard of it. Who can that new student be? I feel sort of excited about it. Who knows, he can be a new part of our group or maybe he has some special techniques we can learn about." I suggested. I hope whoever that new student is could be my friend. I have good vibes about whoever that is.

"Oh well. I hope so. I hope he'll be someone I can challenge in battles. You know, who is equal to my power." Naruto said, laughing. His boastful attitude still isn't gone but now, he knows when to use it in the right place, in the most joking manner.

After talking and walking hand in hand together, Naruto and I finally reached school. Everyone was cluttered along the school grounds, chatting in groups. We searched for our fellow friends and found Neji, Ino and Tenten instead.

"Hello guys!" Naruto greeted as we joined them. I smiled at the three. "Oh Sakura! It's glad to see you again. I missed you during our vacation." Tenten said. "I missed you too, Tenten! How was your vacation?" I asked. Tenten went on a vacation with her sensei on some country so that she could improve more on her techniques.

"Everything is so great! I learned a lot of new things and I can say I've improved a lot!" Tenten exclaimed. She sures feel really great about herself. I don't know if I can feel that way. I still feel lack of confidence even if in just a few years, I will become a fully-pledged and well-known medical ninja. Master Tsunade promised me that I will become her apprentice when I've already graduated. I can wait for that time, anyway.

"That's my best friend!" Neji cheered after Tenten narrated all the things that happened in her vacation, including all her achievements. Neji and Tenten have been really close best friends ever since they were teammates. Neji used to be like Sasuke – cold and secretive but Tenten brought out the best in him and she was the girl he learned to confide in. Up to now, I think they look good together if only Neji wasn't taken.

Okay, Neji is taken – by Ino. My best friend, Ino, used to love Sasuke like I do which caused us both to be enemies before but now, she found a new love – Neji. I never had a single clue how they got together. All I know is that Neji had always loved Ino from the start and he admitted his feelings when Sasuke left. Because Ino is a bit desperate (like me!), she agreed to be Neji's girlfriend (just like me?!). But now I think she loved him too so much. They are so in loved.

We talk a lot more until the other genins – Temari, Hinata, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Kankorou, Shikamaru and Chouji arrived. This is the group where I belong – the top genins in the batch. The so-called 'geniuses', even if I'm so puzzled why I was included here. Lee was the last to arrive and always the one. "My love, Sakura!" He greeted me.

I've always known that Lee-kun likes me and even if I am already Naruto's girlfriend he still calls me 'my love'. It makes me smile so much. "Hello, Lee-kun! What's up? You seem hurried but you look so excited." I commented. He smiled his sparkling smile at me.

"You want to know why? You really do? It's just the most exciting thing on earth. The new student of Konoha Ninja High will be presented right now over there in the platform! Let's go! I'm so excited!" Lee exclaimed excitedly.

We all hurried to the platform. The 'platform' is sort of like a stage where performances or presentations take place. The new student seems so special that he is presented that way. Who could it be? We finally reached the platform. My heart is starting to beat fast.

The platform was already crowded with many people – ninjas, bystanders, teachers, feudal lords, everyone. They seem to be crowding around the new student and their eyes seem like popping out of unbelief. The crowd feels so surprised and at the same time amazed. I cannot see the 'new student' since the people is really crowding around.

All I can hear was Master Tsunade's voice saying, "Silence please! We are going to introduce the ninja of Konoha who was once lost but now found, who strayed away but now come back to his beloved hometown together with his brother…" I neared and went through the crowd. I pushed away some of the people to make my way through the front. My heartbeat was racing so fast. I had the greatest feeling…

And then I saw the new student. My senses failed and I lost track of what's happening around me. I cannot believe it. I cannot believe my own eyes!!! Is it him? Is it really him? The boy with the dark onyx eyes that made me feel like melting, the boy with the built that saveth me from all danger, it is Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. The never-ending love of my life. Is it him? I rubbed my eyes hard and pinched my face. Is this one of my dreams? Please, my senses, don't trick me. I don't want this dream! But this felt like reality… No dream at all…. I feel like tears are trickling down from my eyes uncontrollably…

Master Tsunade spotted me and nodded at me. She shifted her look back to the crowd and continued speaking. "Please make our fellow citizen welcome and forget about what crime to the state he had done for Konoha has already forgiven him. We welcome our new student, Uchiha Sasuke." My knees felt weak. I felt numb. Tears didn't stop running from my eyes. My knees fell to the ground. My senses are lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Forgotten

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura, are you okay? Is everything okay?" I could hear Naruto's worried voice calling to me, while my tears are continuing to run down my cheeks. I could feel Ino's hand grab my shoulder to help me stand up.

"I-I'm okay. I just… I-I was just… sh-shock… and… surprised, I guess." I mumbled and sobbed. My senses came back and I was able to stand and face Sasuke. I gazed at him carefully and couldn't believe what I was seeing. I rubbed my eyes. Am I dreaming? No, it's true. It's reality – something I have to face for real.

Master Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei were standing beside Sasuke and all of us genins were crowding around him. The people were gone now and there were only a few of us here.

"W-what happened? Why did Sasuke come back? H-how? I don't get it at all." Lee complained and murmured. The others agreed with him. "We will explain later. As for now, Uchiha Sasuke would like to meet you all. Please assist and introduce the others, Kakashi." Master Tsunade instructed. Naruto's eyes popped bigger.

"What??!! W-what do you mean??!!! I don't get it. He doesn't know us? How come? Was I that easy to forget just because I was his major opponent? Uchiha Sasuke, don't you remember my beloved teammate??!!" Naruto exclaimed. He was popping out.

"He has amnesia." Master Tsunade mumbled softly that was almost a whisper. I gulped at the answer. I am so confused. My Sasuke-kun has amnesia? I don't get it. He forgot all about his friends? About me? What happened?"

"What happened?! Did he bang his head against a wall because he realized that he was a bad ninja after all? Then he realized that he wants to go back to Konoha once again? Or did Itachi or Orochimaru or some wicked guy brainwash him?" Temari exclaimed.

Master Tsunade smiled understandingly at her. "No, whatever you mentioned didn't happen to him. We will explain later, I told you. Now he has to meet you all. Please line up." She instructed.

The others lined up and so did I and I chose to be last. I don't get it all. All of the people, why does Sasuke have to get amnesia? I know part of me didn't want him to remember all about me because well, our past has been something to be forgotten. I loved him so much yet he never loved me back. But part of me still wants him to remember all about me – the memories we shared together, the battles I was always the one who took care of him, everything.

Sasuke started going through the line. Ino was first in line. "Uh, hello Sasuke! I'm Yamanaka Ino. You can call me Ino for short. I had been your classmate in Ninja Academy and I'm your number one fan girl!!! I missed you a lot, you know. I'm glad you're back here. Welcome back to Konoha! Remember I'm your friend and I'm always here for you."

Ino's greeting was grand, once again. She is being friendly and I can see from her face that she is so joyous that Sasuke is back. She gave him a short hug which made him smile a bit. Is this really Sasuke? Whenever the Sasuke-kun I know encounters a fan girl, he frowns but now, I feel like he is even happy. He changed.

Naruto was next after Ino. He still can't believe it that Sasuke was back. "Yo, Sasuke! Of course, you know that I'm Naruto, the greatest ninja ever. I will be the next Hokage someday so watch out for me. I am so good in my techniques and I will beat you again, I promise that. I used to be your teammate, do you remember? We used to be good friends… and good enemies, I guess. But I forgot all about being enemies and so do you. Welcome back, Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto was being boastful but funny again. It made him smile again, which he barely does before. Who taught him to smile? Did some girl do?

Sasuke continued to meet the others and they all welcomed him. As he was walking and meeting them, I realized that I missed him so much. The longing in my heart came back. I gazed at his eyes and it made me remember all the pain and memories that I've been keeping and trying to forget all along. My love for Sasuke is… going back, I guess.

Finally, the moment came for me to meet once again the love of my life who forget about me. Sasuke faced me and we looked straight at each other's eyes. I wanted to cry again but I had to force back tears. I was suppose to welcome Sasuke and not to cry about him. I felt tongue-tied and speechless. What was I to say? I love you? I missed you so much and my heart longs for you? It would not be right. He never knew me.

"I-I'm… Sakura… Ha-haru… Haruno… Haruno Sakura. I-I used to be your teammate…" That was all I could say. I am so ashamed that I couldn't say what was in my heart. The other genins were looking at me and now they thought I am a coward not to say what I was really feeling.

Sasuke didn't smile. I wonder why. He smiled at the others but to me, he didn't. Maybe he really hated me after all. "Sakura… Sakura? I'm glad to meet you… once again…" Sasuke mumbled softly. He tried to smile a bit. Sasuke was glad to meet me? I can't believe it. He reached out his hand to me.

I took his hand and shook it. I smiled with tears in my eyes. To hold Sasuke's hand was one of my greatest dreams about him. "Y-you're crying?" He mumbled. He cared, didn't he?

"Oh? Uh, it's nothing. I was just… glad to see you again… I'm glad that you're here. You're back, Sasuke and we're really happy. I-I missed you….." I mumbled away.

"I hope I can remember about all of you. Please help me. I want to start my life all over again. I know my past life has not been good. I want to forget all the sorrows and grief and live my life in the present." Sasuke said. His words shot my heart like an arrow. Was I part of the 'sorrows and grief' he was talking about? I don't know why I feel like I was always the one hurt whenever I talk about Sasuke. I think it was because I loved him so much and made myself believe that we wouldn't have any hope. And we aren't really meant for each other.

"We will be glad to help you, Sasuke. We are your friends and we are all here for you." Neji said. Everyone nodded and agreed with Neji. "Yes, let's be friends now Sasuke. I will forgive you for all that you did to me. Let's forget our rivalry… as for now." Naruto said. Meanwhile, Gaara approached Sasuke and held out his hand and they shook hands. I think it means that Gaara is forgetting about his battle with Sasuke a long time ago. We all wanted to welcome him.

After more messages, Sasuke left with Master Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei. As he was leaving, I also realized that I felt like I wanted him by my side and I wished that he would never leave me here all alone. But I know I couldn't speak out my feelings. Naruto would be hurt and I already chose him. It's the thing I always have to keep in mind.

Naruto joined me as we were going to our first class. I was still wiping my tears, which just stopped abruptly flowing from my eyes. He glanced at me worriedly. "Stop crying now, Saku-chan. Please… I don't want to see you cry anymore." He muttered softly, wiping my tears with his gentle hands. I feel so comforted. "It's okay, Naruto." I replied.

"Sakura-chan… I just want to know… Is everything back?" He asked. I forced out a small laugh. "What are you talking about? What does 'everything' mean?" I asked, pretending not to know. I don't really want to talk about it.

"Saku-chan… Please don't pretend. Your love for Sasuke is back, isn't it?" He asked. I gulped at his question, and looked away. I do not want to answer it. I do not want to hurt Naruto and pain my heart once again. I do not want to be hurt because of Sasuke, once again.

"Naruto… We just talked about this on the way to school, didn't we? I kept telling you for so many times that I am trying to forget all about him and I don't love him anymore. My feelings won't change even up to now." I assured. I don't know if it was exactly a lie. That's what I wanted to achieve but that's not what my heart desires.

"I hope it doesn't change… Because I love you, Sakura. I really do and I don't want you to leave me. It's a long time I waited for me to have you and I don't want to lose you, Saku-chan… Please stay with me…" Naruto pleaded. I smiled at him with understanding.

"I won't leave you, Naruto-kun. You're the one I chose, remember? I'm happy here with you and I won't ask for anything more. You are always there for me and you helped me cope up after the love tragedy I experienced. You helped me forget about my sorrows and be a better ninja." I reassured, once again. I gave him a tight hug to make him feel comforted and he hugged me back. It was so soothing to be in his arms. I just wished Naruto was really the one I loved…

-end of Sakura's POV-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Team Seven Reunion

After class, Naruto waited for Sakura at the locker hall as he usually does. Sakura still looked cheerful as always but there has been some burden shown on her face about what happened during the morning.

"Hello, Sakura-chan! How are you?" Naruto greeted. He had been a little extra cheerful so he can cheer Sakura up after what happened. "I-I'm fine, Naruto-kun. Is something special today?" Sakura asked.

"Uh well, Kakashi-sensei invited us to go out for some ramen at the shop right after class. I think it's some kind of a reunion, since of course Sasuke is back. Are you going?" Naruto asked. Sakura thought for awhile. She had to see Sasuke once again and she thinks that she is not yet ready to face him once again. It was hard to forget the hurt and the painful memories. She did not want to cry again.

"Are you going, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. She wants to consider Naruto's answer. It's important too. "Yeah, I'm going if it's alright with you." Naruto replied. Sakura smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'm going with you as long as you'll stay with me." She replied.

Naruto carried Sakura's bag as they walked along together to see Kakashi and Sasuke at the ramen shop. It was Naruto's way of showing his 'gentleman-ness'. He held her hand too and it was really so sweet of him. Finally, they arrived at the ramen shop. From afar, Sakura could still recognize Sasuke's features. She gazed at him so tenderly.

"Greetings, Kakashi-sensei! And also to you, Sasuke! It's nice to have a Team Seven Reunion once again!" Naruto greeted happily. Sakura smiled shyly. She couldn't prevent herself from gazing at Sasuke even if it isn't supposed to be that way since Naruto was already there with her.

The Team Seven and Kakashi took a table and sat down (the ramen shop is modified! There are a few tables already not only the counter-style). A waiter took the order and Kakashi announced that it was his treat since he was actually the one who planned the reunion. Naruto smiled happily. Kakashi never treated us and this only comes once in a blue moon, he thought.

Naruto did most of the talking. He narrated about all the things the Team Seven loved doing together, including the rivalry between him and Sasuke. He told stories about how they loved beating each other, whether in eating meals or climbing trees (see first episodes of Naruto). Sasuke would smile a bit everytime Naruto tells funny stories, something Sakura thought it was not likely of Sasuke.

Sakura kept quiet. She smiled whenever Sasuke smiled, but she did not want to reminisce and tell stories about her past with Team Seven because it would all be about her feelings for Sasuke – the way he felt annoyed and irritated about her, the way he ignored her love and the way he has hurt her so much. It would all end to the time he left her all alone in the midst of sadness. And she never would want Sasuke to feel blamed all about it because it was not his sin that he never loved Sakura.

But she loved remembering the funny stories Naruto was telling. It was fun to remember that about two or three years ago they used to be in Ninja Academy – young and new students were eager to show the world that they all have the potential. It felt good to look back at the memories of Team Seven when they used to be united, when they survived every trial given and up to now they are standing firm and strong.

The Team Seven had been almost successful. Naruto is training under Jiraiya and Sakura under Tsunade – two of the most powerful ninjas in Konoha. Sasuke used to train under Orochimaru, even if he is evil but still Orochimaru is very powerful. It was good that Sasuke returned back from him, that he went back to Konoha whatever the reason was.

Soon after waiting and telling stories, their orders arrived. "Want a race with me to finish this ramen?" Naruto challenged Sasuke. He (Sasuke) threw back a thinking look. "I accept your offer, Uzumaki Naruto!" They started eating suddenly and quickly. Kakashi and Sakura watched them, laughing. Soon they finished their ramen. Sasuke won!

"Wow you beat me, Uchiha! You're great you know but next time I'll beat you!" Naruto exclaimed. He ordered for more ramen and so did Sasuke. Sakura continued eating quietly. Soon after they all finished eating.

"Naruto, go with me to the counter. We'll pay for the bill. It is so big, you know and I blame you for that." Kakashi said sort of seriously. Naruto laughed. "This barely happens, Kakashi-sensei! I have to make the most out of it." He continued laughing.

They soon reached the counter. When the bill was paid, Kakashi clutched Naruto in his shoulder. "Naruto, I have to ask you a favor." Naruto paid attention with a questioning look. "A favor? What kind? As long as I can do it, sensei." He replied, eager to know about whatever favor it is.

"Please do this. It will be just for this afternoon or for this day. I promise I will never ask this again but please do today." Kakashi paused once again, seeming a little hesitant to ask the favor. "What is it?! You're exciting at the same time worrying me! Will you tell me??!!!" Naruto was losing his patience.

"Let Sasuke and Sakura spend some time together alone." Kakashi finally said it. Naruto gulped at the answer, uncertain to do the favor. Kakashi knew it would not be easy for Naruto to do it but it was a bit necessary since he knew Sakura could help Sasuke remember about his past although he really knew that she was still hurt about everything that happened between the two of them. Naruto wasn't so sure of doing the favor.

"What kind of favor is that, Kakashi-sensei? You know that Sakura and I are already in a steady relationship. What if she doesn't like it? What if she doesn't want to spend time with Sasuke because he makes her remember all about the pain? I don't know if I can do it." Naruto explained. He seems jealous about the thought of Sasuke and Sakura together. He knew that Sakura still had feelings for Sasuke, somehow and he was the one who would help her forget all about Sasuke.

"I told you if it's only for this afternoon. After that, everything will be gone. The two of them would forget that one afternoon they spend time together. Sakura loves you, Naruto and I doubt if she is unfaithful or something like that. Trust her, please. I asked this favor because Sakura is the only one who can help Sasuke remember about everything. They used to be emotionally close when you three were teammates so I guess she would really be able to help him. Please, Naruto. I only ask a favor only once." Kakashi explained. He really wanted the favor to be done.

Naruto pondered for awhile. It wouldn't be bad, though. He trusted Sakura that she would keep her word – that she would never leave him and would always stay with him. Sakura loved Sasuke in her past and Naruto was the present one. Besides, he knew that Kakashi was right. "I'll do the favor if it's okay with Sakura." He replied finally.

"It's okay with her. We'll just say that you have to go on a special training with me today. Actually, that's true." Kakashi pointed out. Naruto stared at him with disbelief. "A training with you? Impossible, Kakashi-sensei. But if that's what you want, that's an honor in exchange of doing the favor you asked me." Naruto said.

Naruto and Kakashi told this excuse to Sasuke and Sakura who seemed to be quiet all along. "Sasuke, please walk Sakura home. She'll just explain the directions." Kakashi instructed. "Take care of her, Sasuke or I'll kill you if something happens to her." Naruto said, being protective of Sakura again. Sasuke smiled. "Of course, I will. Trust me, Naruto." Kakashi and Naruto finally left.

It was Sasuke and Sakura all alone in the table. Sasuke smiled and Sakura smiled back sweetly too. "Would you like to go home now, Sakura?" Sasuke asked politely. Shivers rolled up Sakura. Sasuke was going to take her home. It isn't really likely of Sasuke to be that way but she felt glad in the inside that he was learning to be more polite and more friendly.

"It's alright. But if you'd like to go elsewhere, I can go with you." Sakura replied. "You would go with me? Is it really okay? Then I'd like to go to the places both of us used to hang out." Sasuke said excitedly. Sakura smiled but felt a bit surprised that the memories of Team Seven together seemed to interest him so much. But she was glad he'd like to remember them. "Okay, I'd take you there." Sakura finally said.

Sakura and Sasuke rose up from the table and went walking along the streets of Konoha. Sakura felt well inside the greatest Uchiha was walking beside her right now – only the two of them. But she felt a bit guilty too because Naruto might be looking from somewhere and she doesn't want him to feel jealous or worse, hurt – the way Sasuke did to her. But she jut wanted to enjoy his presence.

"Where are we going first?" Sasuke asked.

"We're going to the Ninja Academy playground. We used to hang out there when we were still students in the Ninja Academy. It's straight ahead." Sakura replied, pointing to the directions. The two continued walking.

"Sakura? Please tell me about who I was to you. I mean, what am I to you? Was I your friend or simply a teammate?" Sasuke asked, eager to know everything. Sakura gulped at the question. You were the boy I loved all my life, but the same boy who hurt me and caused me so much pain. You left me here alone without minding my feelings. This filled Sakura's thoughts. But she simply couldn't say it. She thought well about what to answer. She couldn't tell the truth.

"Well… I guess I consider you my friend like Naruto is. I consider my teammates as friends too. Besides, we have been there for each other through the trials Ninja Academy has given us – especially during the chuunin exam at the Forest of Death. You have always protected me, Sasuke-kun… and I'm really thankful for that." Sakura replied. In the Forest of Death, Sakura discovered that her true feelings for Sasuke was… Love. It was love, real and true just the same. It was not some ordinary crush like the fan girls have but it was something more intense and long-lasting than that. It was the feeling of fighting for someone else till the end.

"Was I really that strong? Kakashi-sensei says I am but I'm not really sure. Am I really, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smiled. "Of course, you are. You have always been, Sasuke-kun. You are my protector and whenever enemies come, you always protect me… and I'm always the one who is hidden by her own shadow… I am always the weak one." Sakura replied sadly.

"I don't believe you, Sakura. I think you are strong from the way you act. You've been strong through all the trials and here you are now, standing firm. I've also heard that you are a special student training under Master Hokage, so that means you have great potential. I believe in you, Sakura." Sasuke assured. Sakura can't believe it that it was really Sasuke who was saying these things. Sasuke believed in her finally? Impossible, she thought. But he was saying that and it strengthened her so much.

Finally, they reached the Ninja Academy playground. The place holds the memories of youth the Team Seven has shared together. Sasuke and Sakura both sat down on two of the swings.

"What's significant about the place? It seems abandoned during the afternoon, I suppose." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled.

"There are a lot of memories in this place. This was where I first met you, Sasuke-kun. You used to be a lonely boy by then and you were swinging in that same swing. I was with my playmates and Ino, my best friend when I first saw you. I was already interested about getting to know you because you seem a bit mysterious yet a person worth knowing…" Sakura paused for awhile to reminisce the memories. This was where she started loving Sasuke and believing that within the mysterious person lies a searching soul who needs help.

Sakura narrated stories about the Ninja Academy playground. Sasuke would smile simply about her funny stories and this made her more comfortable with him. But of course, Sakura still left the part about her feelings for Sasuke.

"This place seems to be full of memories. I wish I could remember them. I wish I could remember everything… But I know it would take time…" Sasuke muttered. "Yes, it would take time but I am always here to help you remember." Sakura assured. Sasuke smiled and felt glad in the inside. "Let's go to the other places." Sakura and Sasuke left.

Sakura went with Sasuke to different places such as the classrooms in the Ninja Academy, the entrance of the Forest of Death, the fields of Konoha and many more. For each place, Sakura told stories about each. But of course, she left parts of the stories that are filled with hatred and other bad things. She, together with the other genins, was told to be careful about telling painful memories to Sasuke. It was the reason he has amnesia. It was really a long story, Master Tsunade said, but it was not for them to know.

After going to the places, Sasuke decided to take Sakura home for it was getting dark already. As they were walking along, she continued telling stories. Finally, they reached her house and stopped abruptly before the gate.

"It's really nice to spend time with you, Sakura-chan. I feel so blessed that you are here to help me remember and I'm thankful for all the memories you shared with me. Don't worry, I know one day I will able to remember about everything… I will remember soon about me and you… But anyway, we both have to go now. I want this to happen again. I'm glad to be with you, Sakura. Oh, it's getting dark. I'd have to go now. Take care and well, good night… I'll see you tomorrow…" Sasuke said.

"Oh, I'm thankful to spend time with you too, Sasuke-kun. Yes, I hope we could do this again. I just missed you a lot… Oh well, take care too. Yeah, I'd have to go inside now. It's getting dark. Good night, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura replied.

Sasuke waited for Sakura to wave at him and go inside. Then he went home too, but all alone. He felt so glad that he was with Sakura once again. He felt like he missed her too and he longed to be with her… But what does it mean?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Truth Behind the Amnesia

"We must all welcome Uchiha Sasuke in Konoha Ninja High School. Today is his first day. We expect you all to make him feel welcome and belonged in our school." This was Miss Kurenai's introduction the next morning in class. It was Sasuke's first class day in High School.

"Please sit down on the empty chair between Sakura and Ino." Miss Kurenai instructed. Sasuke followed and sat beside Sakura. Ino felt so happy that she had the chance to sit beside Sasuke. "Hello, Sasuke-kun! It's nice to sit beside you." Ino greeted. She felt so jolly once again. Sakura sighed. She didn't know whether to be happy or not.

Sakura tried to pretend that she didn't go with Sasuke the day before. She pretended that it was nothing that it was only like accompanying and helping a friend out. It wasn't such a big deal after all, she thought.

Miss Kurenai began to teach. She was teaching a subject called Ninja Anatomy. It was like the original Anatomy subject, but only with additional facts about chakra and everything. Sasuke listened and he seemed to be attentive well enough. But like before, he seemed not to care about the world and seemed to be an ignorant about it. It was the usual Sasuke who is cold and mysterious, which Sakura thought was what she missed about him the most. It was the thing she liked most about him.

Ino's eyes can't seem to leave Sasuke. Wherever he moves, her eyes follow him. She is obsessed once again, Sakura thought. But it would be a good reason for Ino to feel how to be closer to Sasuke. Long ago, when Ino and Sakura still both were head-over-heels for Sasuke when the two of them were still young and immature, they fought because Sakura was the one who won the place for Sasuke's teammate. And from then on, she was always boasting to Ino that she was closer to Sasuke.

But now, they wouldn't have anything to fight over. Sakura told Ino that her (Sakura's) feelings for Sasuke were gone. Sakura made herself believe too that everything was finished between Sasuke and her. Ino, because she was desperate and deeply hurt about Sasuke leaving, jumped to a relationship with Neji who liked her at that time. Sakura simply wished that Neji wouldn't be hurt. She knew her best friend.

After Miss Kurenai's class ended, the next classes followed. The teachers all welcomed Sasuke. Then soon, recess came. The genins, now including Sasuke, all went to their big cafeteria.

The cafeteria was lined with different stores and booths, offering different kinds of food. Ino was the one who introduced to Sasuke about these and guided him in choosing his food. Now she really looked like his number one fanatic fan girl.

Sakura didn't know why she felt like jealous when Ino held Sasuke's hand. She knows she shouldn't be because Naruto was already holding her hand. But she still felt hurt and she didn't want that feeling. She wanted to remove the pain away – the one Sasuke left her.

When everyone has finished buying food, they all settled down on a big long table – all fifteen of them. Ino sat beside Sasuke and shared her food. Opposite them were Naruto, Sakura and Neji and the others. Sakura noticed that Neji looked a bit sad.

"What's the matter, Neji?" Sakura asked worriedly. Naruto glanced at Neji studied him. "Uh nothing, just don't mind me." Neji mumbled, shaking his head and looking down at his food. Naruto laughed.

"Come on, Neji! It's like we don't know you. It's because of Ino, right?" Naruto teased. Sakura gave him a look for shouting out loud. Neji was unmoved. "It's okay, Neji. Please just understand Ino. Maybe she just got carried away because of course, you always knew that she was Sasuke's number one fan girl." Sakura explained softly, careful for the others not to hear.

"But Sakura, I don't think it's right. I mean Ino is already my girlfriend, yet she focuses her attention to somebody else. Do you think she really loves me?" Neji said, looking down. Naruto sighed. "Trust her, okay? Maybe she's just confusing her feelings right now. You know, Sasuke came back all of a sudden. It will all be okay, Neji." Naruto assured. "I hope so, Naruto." Neji replied.

"Naruto-kun… you like this?" Hinata offered dumplings to Naruto. They all looked up. She was getting redder again. Naruto smiled with the thought of Hinata still admiring him up to now. "Oh, of course Hinata-chan! I'd like to. Thanks, by the way!" Naruto said, taking some dumplings from Hinata's plate.

Even when Naruto and Sakura were together, Hinata did not stop being faithful to Naruto. She loved him so much and though she kept it secret, everyone knows that she's also hurt whenever the pair is together. But she can't do anything – all she can is show her love to Naruto and wait until forever for her love to be rewarded. Sakura once also felt the urge to apologize to Hinata for saying yes to Naruto even if it was sort of improper. But things have been okay for Hinata.

Soon after recess, they came back to their classes.

-after class-

"You'd like to join me home today, Sasuke-kun?" Ino offered. Sasuke smiled and nodded. Ino jumped and cheered and the two went away. Neji sighed. "I don't think she really loves me. I felt like she never even knew I was present today." He said sadly.

"It's okay, Neji. Everything will be alright soon. Just give her one day, you know she missed Sasuke so much." Tenten assured. As a best friend, she wanted to help Neji out even if it hurts her. Ever since the two were teammates, she always had secret feelings for Neji and when he started courting Ino, all she could do was support him. She was a best friend and Ino was a loved one.

"I'm glad you're here to help me, Tenten. Will you join me home?" Neji asked. Tenten smiled at him with understanding. "Of course, that's fine with me! We're best friends right?" Tenten replied, though in the inside she thought 'yeah, we're best friends and that's all we'll ever be to you.'

Meanwhile, Sakura and Naruto were at the locker hall. "I have lessons with Master Tsunade and I have to go right now. I'll see you tomorrow, then." Sakura said. "Oh, okay… But I want to see you before the day ends… Can I see you at home one last time?" Naruto asked with pleading eyes. Sakura giggled.

"You're missing me again too much, Naruto-kun. But I apologize if you won't be able to see me because it would be late when I return home since Master Tsunade would teach me new lessons today. Just please fetch me up earlier tomorrow morning. Then we'll make up for everything during the afternoon." Sakura said.

"A date? Would that be okay, Saku-chan?" Naruto asked. "Of course, that's okay with me! I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto-kun!" Sakura said. She pecked him lightly on his cheek and went away. Naruto felt like he was in heaven.

-at the Hokage's building-

Sakura knocked at Master Tsunade's room where they hold the special lessons. "Come in, Sakura." She instructed. Sakura came in and bowed before the Hokage. "Have a seat." Sakura followed and sat down, waiting for Tsunade's next instructions.

"I'd like to talk about some important things, Sakura." Tsunade said slowly and seriously. Sakura paid attention since whenever Tsunade speak this way, it looked like something important or urgent. "What about, Master?" Sakura asked politely.

"About Uchiha Sasuke." The thought made Sakura gulp and shiver. "If we are going to talk about my feelings, I don't want to talk about it." Sakura replied defensively and frankly. For a long time, she has confided all her true feelings for Sasuke to Master Tsunade but now she really didn't want to remember about it.

"It's a wonder why you suddenly don't want to talk about it since before, you always told me about it. Is it because you want to forget that you love him because you still believe that he never loved you and will never do? That you'll always be hurt? I don't understand you, Sakura. But anyway, it's not about your feelings. It's about his amnesia." Master Tsunade explained. Sakura paid attention. She wanted to know the reason and the events behind Sasuke's amnesia and how he got that. She was curious to know about it.

"What about amnesia? Will you explain how he got it?" Sakura asked curiously. "It's a punishment." Master Tsunade mumbled softly but seriously. Sakura's eyes got bigger in disbelief.

"W-what?! How? Why must he be punished? He doesn't deserve that kind of punishment! I don't get it! Explain it, please?" Sakura exclaimed. She was so bewildered that the amnesia was a punishment. What did Sasuke do wrong? Yeah, he left Konoha but it isn't such a big deal. Why punish him?

"It's a written law. Sasuke betrayed Konoha. He left the gates without the permission of the Hokage and joined an enemy of Konoha, Orochimaru. He was branded as a missing-nin and for that, his punishment is amnesia." Master Tsunade explained.

"I still don't get it. If he's a missing-nin, how did you find him?" Sakura asked. "Some of the jounins and ANBUs were instructed to camp at a forest faraway from Konoha when they found Orochimaru, Itachi and Sasuke there. The jounins sent me and Jiraiya and some of the powerful jounins including Gai and Kakashi to beat the enemies. Itachi escaped but Jiraiya and I were able to kill Orochimaru. We found Sasuke and kept him in our care." Tsunade continued.

"Y-you mean… when did this all happen? Sasuke was here for a long time, wasn't he?! And you never told me, Master!" Sakura exclaimed. "Yeah, I admit he was already here four months before classes started. But he didn't have enough strength to go to school and be introduced to his hometown once again. And that was when he also had to choose what punishment must be given to him…" "He had a choice of punishment?"

"Yeah, he chose between having amnesia or cursing his hands so as not to perform any techniques or let chakra flow into them. Sasuke chose to have amnesia because he said at least he still has a hope to start a new life and forget about his miserable past. He wants to forget about Itachi and his heart full of revenge…" Master Tsunade finished explaining.

"H-he chose to have amnesia… I'm part of the miserable past, am I not?" Sakura asked, feeling sad once again. "Don't think that way, Sakura. Maybe you're not. How would you become a part of the miserable past? You never caused pain to him. You were even the one who cared for him when he was hurt and injured so why think that way?" Master Tsunade was always the one who told Sakura never to think low about herself especially when it come to Sasuke.

"I don't know, Master Tsunade. I think it's also good for him to have amnesia so he'll forget that I once loved him and then I couldn't blame him for hurting me because then he wouldn't remember. Thanks for the punishment, Master, and I'm really glad about it." Sakura said, trying to smile but tears forming in her eyes. Master Tsunade sighed.

"You're still feeling the pain up to now, aren't you?" Master Tsunade whispered softly. Tears ran down Sakura's cheeks and Tsunade hugged her tightly. She had already become Sakura's second mother. "I understand, Sakura. Everything will be okay." Master Tsunade assured. Sakura nodded, hoping that everything will really be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kakashi's Announcement

"That was the truth behind it." Sakura finished. Days have passed since Sasuke's first day in Konoha Ninja High School and Sakura was explaining one morning at the study hall about the truth behind Sasuke's amnesia. She was explaining it whoever among the genins were present and of course Sasuke wasn't there since he have gone someplace with Ino.

The study hall was where most of them meet during the morning while waiting for the bell ring and they had to go to their classrooms. This was where group meetings and even courtship has taken place.

"You mean… Orochimaru is already dead? That means the deadliest enemy of Konoha is long gone? Wow, that is such great news!" Lee cheered. Everyone in Konoha knew that Orochimaru has been the worst enemy in history. He has killed so many innocent people or if not, he taught revenge to his disciples. Finally, his evilness is long gone.

"Why hadn't this news broken up so early? My dreams of killing that evil Orochimaru has just died!" Naruto exclaimed. The truth is, Naruto really wanted to kill Orochimaru himself for it was an honor to defeat an enemy like him. But he wasn't able to, since the sounins did it for him.

"Finally, he's dead… Konoha will be in peace again…" Tenten mumbled softly with contentment. "But we must still be careful. Itachi is still alive and from somewhere, he might still be seeking revenge and looking out for Sasuke. If he murdered his whole clan, then he might kill Sasuke too and we must protect our fellow genin." Neji said.

"Even if Sasuke betrayed Konoha, must we still protect him? I don't know, okay…" Temari said. The three Sound ninjas were still convinced that Sasuke was still an enemy after what he did to Konoha. They obviously believed in faithfulness and loyalty to country and it seems that it is the ruling law in their country.

"Of course we must! He's still a citizen of Konoha. He is part of us. We must accept him still!" Ino said. Once again, Ino was being defensive. "He is already rewarded a punishment for the betrayal he did. Let us forgive him." Gaara said slowly and seriously.

Kankuro and Temari glared at him stunningly. "Gaara? You're forgiving Uchiha Sasuke? I don't believe you. What's the reason?" Kankuro asked. They were both puzzled about what Gaara just said because he was not a forgiving person.

"No other reason. He's a fellow ninja, right? That's all. I already said he's already rewarded a punishment he would suffer for life." Gaara replied. Was Gaara happy that Sasuke had amnesia? What is the real reason? These thoughts filled Sakura's mind.

Everyone had known from the start that Gaara considered Sasuke a mortal enemy since they had been opponents during the final matches of the chuunin exam. Not only that, but Gaara felt that Sasuke surpasses his power. But that was before Gaara battled with Naruto. But still, Gaara's heart was still filled with hatred for Sasuke. No one knew why.

Soon Sasuke arrived at the study hall. It has been his routine too to go to the study hall every morning. He was with Ino again and for days, they have been going together. Everyone glanced at Neji to see his reaction. Again, he looked down and disappointed but he never confronted Ino because like Naruto and Sakura were saying, he must learn to understand her because she was just carried away.

Neji stood up and went to class away without minding the others. The others followed. Naruto held Sakura's hand tightly.

-in the class of Hatake Kakashi-

"I have to make an important announcement." Kakashi announced formally. A year after Sasuke left, Kakashi decided to teach at Konoha Ninja High School since he thought it was interesting to still see his former students and besides, he felt tired to be a sensei of Ninja Academy students.

Kakashi's class had been interesting enough. He taught Values class – a subject dealing about proper behavior, feelings and emotions. Lately, he'd been talking about love so much and many of his students knew why – not only was he reading too much Icha Icha Paradise, but also because he was seriously courting Miss Kurenai and dreaming of asking her to marry him. The students are enjoying it, since they too can relate to it.

Everyone in the room, the fifteen genins, paid attention to what Kakashi was to announce. Whenever he speaks formally, it was something interesting like once when he announced the field trip of the ninjas to some mountains in Bird Country or something. But this time, it looks so different.

"I am glad to announce that our Master Hokage has arranged a trip to Peach Island. It's in the west of Konoha. We are all going there for special lessons and trainings. It is sort of an early field trip since Master Tsunade thinks it's better if you ninjas are prepared for any attack. We will be leaving by five days." Kakashi explained.

Everyone cheered. Lee, Naruto, Chouji and Kiba jumped up and down. "It is so exciting! I'd love to discover about Peach Island!!!" Lee exclaimed excitedly. The four gave high fives to each other. "How troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled as always, but this time annoyed with the noisiness of the four.

"How do we get there, Kakashi-sensei?" Temari threw the question. Kakashi thought for awhile and smiled. "You get there through a yacht or a ship, I still have to confirm it." He replied. Sakura raised her hand next and was called.

"How many days will it take to go there? And also, how many days are we going to stay there?" Sakura asked curiously. She had always wanted to prepare for trips and she wanted to always be ready.

"It will take about three days to go there and four or five days to stay in Peach Island. I have to confirm the details from Master Tsunade this afternoon. Nothing is final, but I will make sure that everything will be confirmed by tomorrow." Kakashi answered officially.

"Will I be able to go?" Sasuke asked amidst the talking and chatting of the ninjas. Everyone fell silent. They all knew the truth behind his amnesia and they also knew that he was still under medication and treatment. Kakashi fell silent and studied Sasuke for awhile.

"Please let him go, I beg of you sir. The group wouldn't be complete without him." Ino pleaded. Again, it was Ino's attitude. "Yes, Sasuke will be able to go. He must, I suppose. Don't you worry, Ino. I know you can't live without him." Kakashi replied in a somewhat teasing manner.

The thought struck Sakura. Maybe Kakashi's last statement would be meant for her. She couldn't live without Sasuke. No matter how she kept it, she knew the truth. She couldn't afford to be away from Sasuke and she always longed to see him every moment of the day, ever since he came back. But then, she knew he will always be with her… even if he didn't love her… and would never do…

Kakashi's class ended after more questions and the next class soon started.

-after class-

"I suggest that we have a sleepover party the night before we leave to Peach Island! It is for us to go to the pier together so no one would be late." Ino suggested. It was really a good suggestion, since everyone knew that a lot would really be late namely Naruto and more of his own kind.

"Yeah, that's a good suggestion." Neji agreed, trying to please his girlfriend but she seemed ignorant about his support. "It would not be too troublesome." Shikamaru added, using the same phrase once again.

"That's great! But where can we hold the party? We must also make sure that everyone could come." Tenten said. "We offer our house." Kankuro suggested. Everyone brightened up. The Sound House, or the house of the three Sound ninjas were the place everyone met whenever there are group meetings or when they have to do some projects together. It was a large house but was only occupied by the three of them. It was a good thing they were mature and grown-up to manage the house as well as their houses instead.

"Yeah! That would be great. Can everybody go now?" Kiba asked the group. They all nodded. No one seemed to dislike the offer. Soon after, everyone started leaving.

"Sakura-chan… I have a training session with Master Jiraiya today. I hope you can understand… Maybe I can ask Sasuke to walk you home." Naruto said. After realizing that it was okay, Naruto finally trusted Sasuke to accompany Sakura home whenever he had special trainings. He believed in what Sakura said that he would never leave him even if Sasuke is back.

But Sakura declined. "No thanks, Naruto-kun… I can walk home alone today. Besides, I think Sasuke would be joining Ino home." Sakura said but with a tint of pain and jealousy. "No, I insist. I feel that you are safe whenever Sasuke walks you home. I don't want you to be in danger. Please… Saku-chan?" Naruto pleaded at the same time demanded.

Sakura frowned but smiled at the same time. She held his hands and leaned forward to kiss Naruto on his forehead. "Okay, Naruto-kun… If that's what you want…" Sakura mumbled sweetly. Naruto smiled and went to talk to Sasuke who was at the moment talking to Ino.

Sakura watched as Naruto and Sasuke were talking. The two men of my life, she thought. Ino went away for some moments. Naruto and Sasuke went back to Sakura. "Please take care of her for me, Sasuke. If she gets hurt or if she cries because of you, you will experience the greatest and most powerful Rasengan ever." Naruto threatened but in a funny way.

"Yes, sir. I will certainly take care of her. I will give you the right to do that if ever I'll allow her to be hurt. I promise that." Sasuke assured. Naruto shook hands with Sasuke and kissed Sakura on the cheek. Then he went walking away. Sakura and Sasuke were the only ones left in the school grounds in the windy afternoon. "Let's go, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke offered. Sakura nodded and they started walking along.

"Naruto really loves you, doesn't he?" Sasuke asked with a smile. Sakura gave him a questioning look. "Yeah, he does. He has proven that to me a million times. Why'd you ask?" Sakura asked. "Well, it is obvious that he is so in loved with you. He is lucky to have you, I guess." Sasuke said, still smiling.

"How'd you say that he was lucky to have me? I even think that I am such a pain to him because whenever I'm hurt or needed help, I always had to bother him. I'm just a burden, Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied, frowning. "If you were the one who needed help, it is not a burden for you are a nice girl, Saku-chan. You really are and no wonder you're the one Naruto likes." "Well, I'm glad that he likes me."

Silence followed as they walked and wandered along the streets. It was still a windy afternoon and the merchants along Konoha were busy selling goods. "Sakura… Do you think Ino likes me?" Sasuke asked all of a sudden, breaking the silence. Sakura swallowed at the question. Why was he asking this? Was it because he likes her and he wants to find out if he has some hope in her heart? But well, why am I jealous? These questions suddenly popped in her mind.

"Why do you ask?" Sakura asked bravely. It was unusual for her to ask that question. Sasuke just shrugged. "Maybe because I think she cares for me too much. I mean, she always offers me to do this and that and she's a good company. She's nice, Sakura." Sasuke replied.

He likes her! He likes her! The phrase rang back Sakura's mind but with a tingle of hurt in her heart. It was the same feeling once again. "Oh… well I'm not so sure… We've been busy these days because of all the extra work in school that we don't have that much time to talk about it…" Sakura said as an excuse.

Of course, it was partially a lie. Ino had always talked about Sasuke ever since he came back and Sakura didn't know why she wanted to cover up for it. "Do you like her?" Sakura asked courageously once again. She was afraid to ask those honest questions but more afraid for the honest answer.

"As a friend, I do. Ino is nice and she's really a good friend. But more than that? Not really. But who was Ino in my past? Was she really a friend? More than that?" Sasuke asked. Here he is again, wanting to know about his past, Sakura thought.

"Ino's a friend and classmate. The truth is, she's a fan girl of yours. She likes you way back in Ninja Academy. I'm not just so sure if up to know, her feelings hasn't changed." Sakura explained. Why does she really have to keep Sasuke from knowing the truth? Why is she affected? Does she still love him, anyway?

"Oh…" Sasuke mumbled. He didn't say anything more about Ino. But the more Sakura thinks of it, the more she believes that Sasuke likes Ino too and she knew she shouldn't be hurt about it. Neji would be hurt but she shouldn't. She has no right.

Finally, after moments of silence, they reached Sakura's house. It was like the third or fourth time that Sasuke took her home and they had the casual goodbye. Sasuke always said that he always had a nice time with Sakura and she says the same things too. They seemed to be enjoying time together. Their hearts seem to get along together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sleepover Party

"Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro and I will be the ones to get the food. We'll follow soon. The rest of you guys please take care of the girls." Lee instructed. He was being such a leader once again.

The day of the Sleepover Party came and it was after class, when everyone was headed to the Sound house. They all went together, bringing their bags along.

"You know what, Naruto-kun? I'm so excited about the trip! It just feels so thrilling to ride a ship or yacht for three days and have a vacation on some nice island out there. It's a great opportunity!" Sakura commented, as they were walking along.

"Yeah, I agree with you Saku-chan. I'm so excited too even though we all know that it isn't completely a vacation since it's training, you know. But we can all make fun out of it!" Naruto cheered with a good spirit.

Ino was still clinging to Sasuke up to now. He didn't show any sign of irritability or annoyance about her attitude. Maybe he thought she was just being so nice. But on the other hand, Neji felt so hurt. Tenten took the chance to comfort him since of course, performing the role of a helpful best friend.

"I don't feel like this will be a good night." Neji commented in a serious way. Tenten sighed. "Don't think that way, Neji-san... Everything will be alright. A sleepover party is supposed to be fun, isn't it?" Tenten answered, trying to cheer up her best friend. "Yeah, don't think much about it, cousin. Have fun tonight, please…" Hinata muttered softly.

Finally, they arrived at the Sound house. It was a simple and medium-sized house, but too big for only three people to stay. Temari lead the group and turned on the lights. They sat on the floor, before the table.

"Welcome to our small house, once again I guess? No, I must welcome Sasuke. Maybe he no longer remembers this house. Anyway Sasuke, this is where Gaara, Kankuro and I live. I hope you all feel welcome her. Now you can settle your things inside the rooms. All girls will stay in my room and the boys will stay in Gaara's and Kankuro's rooms." Temari explained in an official-like way, her usual tone whenever she takes over.

Temari has always been known a man-hater even if she lives with her two brothers. She always had the thought that they were all idiots and she had no interest in them. Even Sasuke, the greatest most handsome Uchiha, wasn't able to capture her heart. That is the reason why she wouldn't want girls to join with boys in one room. No one knows why she is like that.

Tenten, Sakura, Hinata and Ino followed Temari to her room. It was the largest room in the house but yet it was a very simple one. There were no posters or pictures nor any girly stuff found. It was just a simple room which contained a bed with clean white sheets, a lamp, a table and a chair. There was also a small drawer where she keeps some of her clothes.

"Gee, you really have a plain and simple room." Ino remarked as soon as she has settled all her baggage. It was really different from Ino's room, which was filled with all sorts of posters and pictures of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sorry, I'm just a simple person. Besides, I'm contented with my room this way." Temari reasoned out. "It's nice, Temari. I can relate to your kind of room." Hinata said who had a nearly similar room to Temari's. Sometimes rooms can really tell what a person's personality is.

After waiting for a few moments, the five guys who bought the food finally arrived. They all gathered around the table. Sakura, Hinata and Temari assisted in arranging and serving the food. It was all pizza and sodas, the usual sleepover party food. They soon started eating after everyone had a share of the food.

"Wow! The pizza does taste really nice!" Naruto commented. "I agree with you, Naruto! It's so delicious." Chouji agreed. "Oh you people, all types of food seems always delicious to you!" Tenten teased. They all broke out in laughter.

"Hey, guys. What game could we play before we go to sleep tonight? You know, sleepover parties wouldn't be complete without games." Lee reminded. Oh, he was a sleepover party expert!

They all started thinking about different games. "How about Truth or Dare? It's very exciting, you know!" Kiba suggested. "How troublesome. I am always the loser in that game." Shikamaru murmured. They all chuckled.

"That game would be fun! Let's play that!" Ino agreed. They all agreed to play that game – an only one, since they have to sleep early for the ship was leaving early too the next morning.

After finishing their food, they all helped each other clean up the mess. Then they all gathered in Kankuro's bedroom – all fifteen of them. Good thing, it was large enough to contain them all. Lee raised up a bottle and put it on the floor. Everyone formed a circle around it. Ino spun it first, and it pointed to… Sakura! Everyone cheered.

"Truth or Dare?" Ino called out. Sakura thought for a while, giggling. "Dare!" she yelled back. "Okay, I'll give the dare. Dance a slow dance with Naruto!" Sakura glanced at Naruto and they both blushed and giggled. But without hesitation, they both did the dare. Everyone was laughing and giggling but the two were enjoying it. Sakura felt comfortable with it, though. After they did the dare, the bottle was spun again and pointed to Tenten! They all cheered once again.

"Okay, I thought of a question for you. If you would be given a chance to dance with a boy, who would that boy be?" Lee asked curiously. Tenten smiled and gave her a questioning look. "I-I don't know… I don't know who I'd like to dance with… I mean… I don't like anyone else…" Tenten muttered, shrugging and giggling.

"No really, Tenten… We'd like to know! We never knew any of your love interests… Come on, Tenten…" Ino pleaded and insisted. Tenten keep shaking her head. "Okay, let's clear it out. It isn't really a love interest, but it's just like who you think is a good dancer. I mean, just think about that. Who has nearly the same height as yours? Look for a potential, Tenten." Temari explained, helping her friend out.

Of course, Tenten couldn't say that it was Neji. It would be too embarrassing and Neji might stay away from her once he knows that his longtime best friend has different feelings toward him. She doesn't know what to say, although her heart wants to shout his name aloud. "Tenten couldn't think of any…! What if we simply suggest whoever that guy is and she'll do a dare and dance with whoever that guy is?" Kiba suggested. They all nodded and agreed with it. "Now who do you think it is?"

Sakura was already smiling. She wanted to say it's Neji, but of course she can't betray her friend and since Sakura was the only one who knew about Tenten's feelings. But Lee did the blurting out for her. "Neji! He's the perfect one for Tenten!" Lee cheered. Neji suddenly paid attention, who was still and quiet and thinking about his situation with Ino.

"Er-what… me?! I-I don't know…" Neji muttered, but glancing at Ino to see her reaction. But he was disappointed to see that she wasn't affected but was still obsessed with the thought of Sasuke beside her. Tenten was getting redder and redder, and everyone was cheering them. Tenten glanced and shrugged at Neji. She felt so unsure, but she stood up and face the boy of her dreams. They looked at each other.

Neji smiled in this shy manner, something that made Tenten's heart skipped a bit. "I… Is it alright with you?" Tenten asked unsurely and nervously. Her heart was beating faster and faster. Neji shrugged and said, "I-I don't know… It's just a game, isn't it? Just for once, Tenten… and we are best friends, aren't we?" They both smiled. Yeah we're best friends and this is all a game and I hope this moment doesn't end, Tenten thought deeply.

Neji and Tenten started dancing. She couldn't look straight at his eyes and she felt like her knees were getting weaker and weaker. But Neji was simply looking at her, and at the same time making fun of himself. Soon the moment ended and Tenten sat beside Sakura, breathing and sighing deeply.

"Wow, how's the moment?" Sakura whispered in a teasing manner. Tenten forced out a small laugh. "I-it's… so sweet… I hope… it just didn't end." Tenten whispered back, smiling. "One day will come when the moment would never end and you can dance with him as long as you want… I am sure of that." "I hope so, Sakura. I really hope so."

The game continued as they were all having fun. Soon it ended when they all noticed the time. Most of the boys went to sleep but the girls kept chatting in Temari's room. But Tenten was outside, sitting on the porch of the Sound house and gazing at the stars. She still felt joyful that even for a few minutes, she was able to dance with the boy she has loved all her life.

And that boy followed her outside. Tenten was surprised that Neji was outside, since she knew that he always had discipline for sleeping early. "Uh, Neji-san… Why are you here? It's getting late now and I thought you are so disciplined about getting enough sleep… Is something the matter?" Tenten asked curiously and worriedly.

Neji smiled and sat down beside Tenten. It was only the two of them. This is so romantic, Tenten thought. "I don't know… I just can't sleep…" He mumbled away. "It's because of Ino once again, isn't it?" Tenten asked so sadly. She felt hurt that Neji loved Ino and not her, but she was more hurt that Ino was hurting him.

Neji shrugged. "I guess so… I can't put it off my mind. It just bothers me so much. She hasn't talked to me these days ever since Sasuke came back, except of course during group works in school. Tenten… what am I going to do? I don't know… I'm so confused…" Neji said. Here we are again, another comforting session, Tenten thought.

"Talk to her… That's the best advice I can give. You better confront her now, before the pain is filled up inside. It's better that she knows how you are feeling." Tenten advised shortly. Why do you have to love her? Why cannot it be me? Tenten repeated these questions all over again. Neji was thinking and pondering about Tenten's advice.

"I'll consider your advice, Tenten-chan. Thanks, anyway. I'm sorry if I had to burden you again with my problem. But I'm glad you're always here to help me. You're really my best friend." Neji said. Tenten simply smiled, but the words shot through her heart. Best Friend, why do you always have to call me that way???

Tenten and Neji stayed quiet after a few moments until Neji broke the silence. "You know, Tenten…? I have a question… I don't know… It's just that when we danced awhile ago at the game… y-you're heart was beating faster than usual. Can I ask why? It's so unusual. I know if you are nervous, Tenten-chan." Neji said, the smile not leaving his face.

Oh my gosh! He felt that? Were we really that close? I hope he doesn't find out about my feelings. "Oh yeah, that? I'm nervous? Well… I-I don't know… Maybe I'm just embarrassed about the dare…" Tenten muttered, hoping that the excuse would work. And yeah, it worked out.

"Oh… But really, Tenten. Who is the boy you like? I'm your best friend and of course, you can trust me. Our friendship has lasted for so long yet I haven't known a single love interest of yours. Yeah, I knew about Sasuke but every girl seems to be infatuated with him… But really, who is the true guy you have ever loved?" Neji asked curiously.

Another oh-my-gosh! He is asking me! It's you, Neji! Are you blind???!!!! Tenten wanted to scream right then and there. She doesn't know what to say. She had to keep it from him no matter what happens. And she was going to keep it in her heart forever.

"It's no one, Neji-san! I haven't found the boy yet… But I'm going to tell you when I finally found him." Tenten assured. Neji chuckled. "Oh, Tenten-chan! I really hope you do tell me. I was always the one who is confiding in you but now it's your turn! I want to help you with whatever I can especially about giving advices even if I'm not really good at that!" Neji said. They fell silent once again.

"But you know what, Tenten-chan? Whoever the boy you will love will be really blessed for having you. You know why? Because you're really nice, Tenten. You're everything a boy would want. You're a good friend and always there to help, and you're someone anyone can relate to." Neji remarked. Tenten blushed so hard. "Me? I'm nice? But I always tease you, Neji-san…" Tenten replied.

"No, Tenten-chan… You're very kind… You are always there in times of needs… And I thank you so much…" Neji said. And if you were the one I loved, I'd be the happiest person in the world, he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The First-Day-at-the-Ship Incident

Everyone rose up early and ate breakfast quickly the next morning. Unusually, Naruto wasn't late and he seemed very excited about it. Besides, Sakura has already taught him how to discipline himself. They all prepared their bags and started walking along to the pier.

"Let me carry your bags for you." Naruto offered Sakura. He was being such a gentleman once again. They all giggled at their sweetness for each other. Sakura grinned and blushed. "No, I can carry these myself. Thanks, anyway." Sakura replied. "No I insist. I'd really like to help you." Naruto demanded. Sakura couldn't say anything about his kindness that she let him carry her bag.

At last, they arrived at the pier. There were a lot of boats, ships and yachts but theirs were the most noticeable one since it was the largest and some of the ninjas were already waving at them. They all waved back.

Master Tsunade was also there together with Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko and Asuma and other ninjas in the background. "Come hurry up! We must be leaving soon!" Tsunade announced. Everyone hurried and climbed up to the ship.

Tsunade took over once everyone has settled in the ship, which started moving. Everyone gathered around her. "Welcome to the official ship of the Hokage." She welcomed. Everyone clapped. Oh the Hokage has her own ship? Very nice. I'll get one some day, Naruto thought.

"I must announce the important details everyone has to know. First of all, the genins are going to stay on the first and second floor. There are rooms provided but there has to be two people staying per room. The girls will stay on the first floor, together with half of the boys." Tsunade explained. Murmurs started.

"Half of the boys will stay on the second floor, together with the teachers and jounins. I will be staying on the third and last floor. For the genins, please decide for yourselves who are going to stay with whom. Please settle your things in your rooms. The estimated time for the travel is two and a half days. We will have lunch together later at twelve o'clock. See you all and if you have questions, please approach any of the jounins." Tsunade finished, being so official once again.

"Let's go, Sakura! Is it okay if I stay with you?" Ino asked eagerly. Sakura agreed and both of them went to choose their room in the first floor. "So that leaves Temari, you and me in one room. That's fine." Tenten told Hinata. The three girls followed.

The ten boys were left deciding for themselves. It was a bit hard since the competition and rivalry between them were more intense. They can't decide well on who would stay with whom.

"I have a suggestion. I'll be the one to make the arrangements and you just object if you'd like to." Lee suggested. They all agreed since they had no choice and it was really hard.

Lee ended up doing the arrangements. Sasuke and Naruto ended up being roommates. So much for Team Seven members. They soon went to their rooms.

-at Ino's and Sakura's room-

"Wow! This is a nice room. It feels so cozy and comfortable." Sakura remarked as she laid down her things on the floor beside one of the beds. There were two beds, which both have clean sheets like the ones on Temari's room.

"It is plain and simple, just like Temari's room. But I agree, it is soooo cozy… I love it in here. And the view's so nice." Ino commented, as she looked through the big window. There was really a huge glass window where the view of the vast oceans could be seen. "Good thing, we chose this room." Sakura added, settling her things down. Ino lied down on the bed and stretched. "Oooh… this is so nice…" Ino muttered away. Soon she also started arranging her things.

A knock was soon heard on their door. Ino answered here. "Oh, Sakura. Come here. It's your loving boyfriend." Ino teased, chuckling. Sakura just grinned, and approached Naruto. "Hey, Naruto-kun! How'd you like your room?" Sakura greeted. "Oh, it's really nice. I share it with Sasuke." Naruto said, trying to find out if Sakura would have any interest about it. But instead, Ino was the one who brightened up upon hearing the name.

"Really? That's great! Tell him I'd see him later as soon as I've finished settling down my things." Ino said excitedly. Naruto and Sakura sighed at her attitude. "Okay, okay. I'll tell him." Naruto said. Ino gave him a thumbs-up sigh.

"So, uh… Sakura-chan? How about if we tour the whole ship? It would be nice, you know since it's really sort of big and who knows what we could be finding out soon. Well, that is… if it's okay with you." Naruto invited. Sakura brightened up at the thought. "Of course, that would be nice Naruto-kun! Let's go now!" Sakura exclaimed. She grabbed Naruto's hand, shut the door and off they went journeying along the ship.

Sakura and Naruto were walking so slowly hand in hand as if they were in some park. They both showed interest about the ship especially when Naruto found the restaurant located on the first floor. "Do you think they serve ramen here?" Naruto asked curiously, the thought of the delicious food making him hungry. Sakura laughed and said, "Maybe. You're never tired of eating ramen, Naruto-kun!"

They continued walking and climbed up to the third floor. It was the top floor and everything could be seen from there. The view was so lovely and the wind was so cold, blowing so hard. "Naruto-kun, this is so nice, isn't it?" Sakura commented. "Yes it is!" Naruto replied, as they both leaned against the railing.

A pair was also admiring the good view and when the two got a closer look, it was Neji and Tenten. Sakura smiled admiringly. "Hey what are you two doing here?" Naruto exclaimed. He was surprised to see them together since he knew that Neji loves Ino yet he is joining Tenten all of a sudden.

"Just like what you two are doing in here. The top floor's a nice spot, you know." Neji replied, not shifting his look from the oceans. Tenten just nodded and hid a smile. She was blushing. "Tenten…" Sakura began, but could not say anything. She was so happy for her friend yet she knew nothing was really going on between them and Neji just needed comfort.

"What is it?" Tenten asked. "Oh uh, nothing… I just thought you two are having a good time, aren't you?" Sakura said. Tenten shrugged but returned Sakura a big wide smile. They all returned gazing at the deep blue waters surrounding them.

After a few moments, Sasuke and Ino arrived at the top floor. They all greeted the two except for Neji, who simply stayed quiet and was still so affected. "It's so pleasant in here. Don't you think so, Sasuke-kun?" Ino remarked. "Well yeah, it really is. It soothes me, though." Sasuke said. They both enjoy the breeze brushing against their faces. Everyone was doing the same too.

But the next events took place all of sudden. Neji's eyes suddenly turned into his Byakugan eyes. He frowned so deeply and angrily and he suddenly run to Sasuke, pushed him and slapped him on the face. Sasuke fell to the ground, blood drawing from his cheeks. Ino felt so shocked, and so were the others who witnessed it.

Ino came to Sasuke's rescue and Tenten did to Neji. Sasuke was in pain. Sakura couldn't speak.

"Do you know who that girl you've been spending all this time? She is _my_ girlfriend! We are deeply in loved with each other and you came to take her away. What kind of person are you?" Neji yelled. He could barely contain himself anymore. "I'm so s-sorry… I didn't know… I-Ino n-never told me…" Sasuke muttered hurtfully. Suddenly everything came back to Ino. How could she forget about Neji? How?!

Neji focused his angry look on Ino. "Ino?! You never let Uchiha Sasuke know that you and I already have a steady relationship? How could you forget, Ino? How could you forget all the memories we shared together? You said yes to me, right? Now I hope you remember that!" Neji exclaimed furiously.

Ino's eyes were starting to swell with tears. "I-I have to explain, Neji-san… I-I have to… I'm really sorry…" Ino sobbed. Neji shook his head. "How can you do this to me?!" Neji yelled, and walked away. "Wait, Neji!" Tenten cried, following him.

Master Tsunade went out of her room at the top floor and rushed to the site of chaos. "What happened here?" She asked angrily but calmly. "We will explain, Master Tsunade. But first, let us treat Sasuke's wound." Sakura said. Tsunade nodded and told them to follow her to her room. Naruto assisted Sasuke while Ino was buried in Sakura's shoulder. Sakura hugged her tightly. They arrived at the Hokage's room and Naruto settled Sasuke down.

"Sakura, you can heal Sasuke, can't you?" Tsunade asked. Sakura felt a bit surprised. "Huh? Me? I-I don't know… I'm not sure…" She muttered softly, unsure about herself. "Come on, Sakura. I've already taught you how to do that. But wait let me see this wound. Something looks unusual." Tsunade said. She examined Sasuke's wound.

"Yes, something is unusual. Who hit him? It looks like some chakra has been used. The damage is not severe but it's not that simple to heal this kind." Tsunade said. "Neji hit him. Oh yeah! Probably he used his Dyuuken. He used Byakugan awhile ago!" Naruto suggested loudly. "Dyuuken? Byakugan? He seems really angry. Explain to me later, please. Enlighten me. I don't get any of it. But now Sakura, you heal him. I'll look for some medication." Tsunade said, starting to rummage through her bag.

Sakura couldn't say anything. She allowed and concentrated her chakra into her right hand. When the concentration was enough, she pressed her hand gently against Sasuke's cheek. She felt the tenderness of his cheeks, something she longed to touch for so long. And now she touched him, but only because she had to heal him. As soon as Tsunade came back, Sakura finished closing Sasuke's wound with her chakra.

"You take this pill tonight right after dinner. Sakura? Did you do a good work? Let me examine it." Tsunade said, handing the pill to Sasuke. She then examined his cheek and nodded. "Very good. You're learning much, Sakura. Now explain to me the details of the incident." Tsunade instructed.

Sakura glanced at each of her friends that were with her. Ino has stopped crying a little, but there were still tears in her eyes. Sasuke showed no emotion in his face and Naruto was expecting her to say the right things. Sakura started explaining slowly and clearly as they all listened to her. She ended the whole story soon.

"Is that it? I don't know why love is so powerful…" Tsunade commented and sighed. Ino didn't stop crying and Sakura comforted her. Sasuke studied his palms deeply. "Ino… let me ask you one question. Do you still love Neji?" Tsunade asked solemnly.

Ino pondered for awhile. What were her true feelings? Why did she do that to Neji? Did she love him truly? "I-I don't know… I'm so confused… I knew before Sasuke came back, my heart only longs for Neji. But when he came back, I identified my true feelings for Sasuke-kun… Everyone knew I loved him since the very start. Now I really don't know…" Ino said, still crying.

"Think about it please, Ino. I know I'm no love counselor but it will help if you know about your true feelings. If you're sure about how you feel, let Neji know and explain to him everything. As for now, please try not to talk to him. Let his anger pass for awhile." Tsunade explained. Ino nodded and they all went out of the room.

-at Tenten's room (which she was sharing with Temari and Hinata)-

"I know I shouldn't have done that." Those were Neji's first words when he and Tenten reached her room. The two of them were all alone there since the two other girls were away, exploring the ship.

"Oh, Neji… I understand… But yeah, you're right. You shouldn't have done that. But I really understand how you feel." Tenten comforted. "I just can't contain myself anymore. I mean, my anger just exploded right then and there. I can't hold on anymore. What Ino is doing to me was too much to bear." Neji said problematically.

"But it's good that you released all your painful feelings out… Only of course, it wasn't right. I think you must apologize to both of them." Tenten advised. "Yeah, I must and I will. But Ino and I have a lot to talk about." Neji answered. They both fell silent.

"Neji… I have a question to ask…" Tenten mumbled shyly. Neji paid attention to her. She gazed at her so tenderly. "Are you going to end everything between you and Ino?" The question shot through Neji's heart. Yeah, he was hurt but does that mean the end of them? He wouldn't keep to himself that he still loved her, but they couldn't go that way forever.

"I-I don't know… It's up to her. You know Tenten, I still love her. But of course, if she doesn't want anymore, I wouldn't want to suffer all my life for her. I'd have to move on too." Neji said sadly. "Why'd you ask that?"

"I just wanted to know, Neji…" Tenten said. I just wanted to know if I still have a chance to have a place in your heart, she added to her thoughts.

-after explaining to Master Tsunade about what really happened-

Sakura accompanied Ino to her room and so did Naruto to Sasuke. Naruto went to Kakashi since he was told that the sensei would be telling him additional information and other ninja stuff. It was a privilege for Naruto to be taught by the greatest copy ninja, since before Kakashi didn't have really any interest about him. Besides, it was still in exchange for doing the favor Kakashi asked him when they were at the ramen shop.

Sasuke decided to go to the top floor to be alone and think about things but instead, found a lonely Sakura all by herself. "Hi," he mumbled softly but coldly as he stood beside Sakura against the railing. "Oh hi, Sasuke-kun… Is something the matter?" Sakura asked, noticing that something was bothering him. She knew him too well since she has always studied his facial expressions when she used to be so infatuated with him.

"It's about the incident… It just made me think. Sakura, answer me please. Was it a wrong choice for me to come back to Konoha? I feel like I'm destroying a lot of relationships." Sasuke answered sadly. He felt like he must regret about going back to Konoha.

"No, Sasuke-kun… Don't blame yourself for what happened. We all want you back. It's just that Ino is confusing her feelings. She's a bit immature about holding her emotions. I've known my best friend for so long." Sakura said, trying to make him feel better.

"But I don't feel like that way. I feel like I was the one who is responsible for what happened between Ino and Neji."

"Sasuke-kun, please. It's not your fault. It's not anybody's fault. Don't blame yourself, I beg of you. It just had to be that way. Everything will be getting better soon. But please, don't feel sad. I don't want to see you down…" Again, Sakura's so much concern for Sasuke.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Sakura-chan. But is it true that Ino has feelings for me?" Sasuke asked. Sakura didn't want to answer. Again, the feeling was back. She did not want anyone to have feelings for Sasuke and she wanted it only to be her. But this time, the truth came out.

"You heard it from her, Sasuke-kun. From the very start, she has loved you so much. A long time has passed since she learned to love again, and that was when Neji entered her life. How do you feel about it?" Sakura asked. She had to be brave about whatever he would answer, especially when he will say that he loved her too.

"I don't know. But nothing will change, I guess. Once when Ino and I were alone in the park, we had a promise that we will be friends for life. That won't change and I'll keep our promise." Sasuke said. Ino and Sasuke had a promise? Sakura was going to fall down. Her friendship with Sasuke hadn't even got that deep and she was not even brave to walk beside him. Is something really going on between them?

Sasuke seemed to read Sakura's mind. "But I don't have feelings for Ino, Saku-chan. I don't know why even if she's really nice. Anyway, I'd like to make up for her and Neji. How do you think I can do that?" Sasuke asked. Sakura sighed, thinking about ways to make the pair happy. "You can treat Ino or do something fun with her. As for Neji, simply talk to him but of course, that would take time. Let his anger pass, like Master Tsunade said. But I know everything will get better soon." Sakura assured.

Sasuke smiled. "Thanks Sakura. Thanks for all the help."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Apology Accepted

Everyone gathered at the restaurant during lunch time at exactly twelve o'clock. Master Tsunade was a bit strict and disciplined about time and besides, she wants to talk about violence among ninjas, which was the hottest topic of the moment. They all knew about the incident that happened instances ago.

"Please sit down now." Master Tsunade instructed when everyone was complete. She was sitting with all the fifteen genins around a long table. The jounins and other ninjas were in separate tables. They were still waiting for the food.

"How'd you like my ship?" Tsunade asked the question to no one in particular. She was very proud that she owns a ship herself. One of the benefits of being a Hokage, she thought. "The ship is so amazing, Master! It's so huge!" Lee commented excitedly.

"It is so nice and cozy here, Master Hokage." Hinata mumbled. They all nodded at her answer. She barely answered during discussions and it was sort of a miracle. "Yeah, I agree with Hinata! The ship is so nice. Thanks for having us here." Kiba agreed, who was being a supporter of Hinata again. Everyone knew that he had a huge crush on Hinata.

"I'm glad you all liked my ship. Yeah, it's comfy and relaxing in here. But anyway, I just want to specify a rule I keep in this ship on the case of violence…" Tsunade paused and eyed Neji, Sasuke and all the others involved. Neji looked down and studied his palms. Sasuke tried not to show any reaction. Everyone took a glance at both of them.

"I don't allow any kind of violence, brutality or war here in my ship. We're the ninjas of Konoha and we must not fight. We must be in peace always and I mean it. And if ever you're involved with some of that case, you owe apologies. Please do, to whoever is involved with the incident awhile ago." Tsunade finished. Everyone fell silent as the food arrived. Neji couldn't do anything but continued staring at his palms. Sakura and Ino just stared at Neji and Sasuke back and forth.

They all soon started eating. "Uh anyway, Sakura. You still have special sessions with me tomorrow morning. I will teach new techniques." Tsunade announced. They all looked at Sakura. She sighed. Oh here comes our never-ending sessions once again. I thought it was all a vacation, she thought. They all sighed with her.

-after lunch finished-

Neji spent his time alone at the top floor, pondering about things. He was starting to blame himself for the trouble he was into. He hoped he just hadn't done that. He sighed so many times.

After some time, Sasuke followed and went to the top floor. His wound hasn't healed completely but it doesn't hurt anymore. He was determined to ask forgiveness from Neji, since he knew he was part of the reason why the trouble started.

"Neji… May I speak with you for a moment?" Sasuke asked courteously but still in his usual serious tone. Neji glanced at him for a moment, and nodded. The two geniuses were now face-to-face, the two men in Ino's life. Neji looked down at the waters and Sasuke did the same.

"Neji… I apologize for the trouble I caused you. I'm sorry about all the things I did wrong that affected your relationship with Ino. I know it's my fault and you have a reason to do that to me." Sasuke apologized shortly. Sasuke asking an apology? Again, it was not likely of him.

Neji studied Sasuke for awhile and smiled at the waters. "It's none of your fault, Sasuke. I don't blame Ino if she still loves you up to now. When she agreed to be my girlfriend, she told me the truth that she still hadn't forgotten you and I wanted to help her badly to forget all about you. Sasuke, I love her and I hope you understand that." Neji explained sadly.

"Of course, I understand that. I admire your faithful affection for her. But Neji, I hope it would be clear to you that I do not have any feelings for Ino as you do. She is nice and really a good friend, but that's just it. If I had known earlier about your relationship, I wouldn't have spent that much time with her. My fault again, Neji." Sasuke said.

Neji looked a bit surprised. "Y-you do not have any feelings for her? Then how come you always joined her?" Neji asked, puzzled. "I guess I simply needed a friend. Ino was the one who helped me remember about my past. You're blessed to have her, Neji. I won't take her away from you and that I assure you." Sasuke guaranteed. Neji simply smiled.

"You should talk to her." Sasuke finally advised. Neji glared at him stunningly. "Do you think I really should? I don't know if she will listen to me after what I did to you." Neji replied uncertainly. "Yes, she would. Everything will be fine." Sasuke assured once again. Silence fell over them again.

"Sasuke? I'm sorry about the incident awhile ago. I ask forgiveness for what I did. I didn't mean it. I just couldn't control my feelings anymore." Neji made clear about everything. He felt really sorry about it and regretted it so much. "It's okay, Neji. I understand. Friends?" "Friends." The two shook hands.

After Neji and Sasuke made up, Sasuke decided to visit Ino to say sorry to her about everything and explain what needed to be explained. He knocked on the Sakura and Ino's room. He heard a lot of voices in the room; perhaps all the girls were staying there.

Sakura was the one who answered it and blushed so deeply when she saw that it was Sasuke. "Uh hi, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura mumbled shyly. Everyone in the room became quiet and focused their looks at the door. "Hi, Sakura. May I talk to Ino?" He asked politely. Sakura glanced at Ino for an answer. They all heard what Sasuke asked.

Ino shook her head at Sakura, who turned to Sasuke. "She isn't ready yet to talk to you. Maybe tomorrow or some other time, I guess? She needs time to think, Sasuke-kun." Sakura answered. Disappointment ran across Sasuke's face but soon after it vanished away.

"Okay, I understand. Tell her to talk to me whenever she's ready. I will wait. Uh… Sakura?" Sasuke said. Sakura looked up and paid attention to him. Whenever she looks at him, she felt like his eyes would burn her and melt her down. His dark eyes seem so powerful that they always seem to convey a message. That was Sasuke's feature that she loved staring at.

"Is it okay if we meet at the top floor tonight before we go to sleep? I'd just like to say something, if that's okay with you." Sasuke asked. Sasuke would like to see me? I can't believe it. But Sakura wouldn't want to show that she feels so excited about it.

"That's fine with me, but why can't you say it now? I mean, if it's something quick to say." Sakura said, pretending that she wasn't interested to be alone with him. "It's something important, I guess. I really need some help, you know. Can I count on you?" Sasuke asked expectantly.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded and went away back to his room. Sakura returned to sit on her bed. All the girls were there – Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Temari.

"Sasuke asked to see you tonight? Oh my gosh! It's a date, isn't it?" Tenten exclaimed. Sakura frowned at her. "Of course, it isn't a date. He just needs a friend, that's all. Besides, I wouldn't want a date with him. Don't think that way, Tenten." Sakura said a bit seriously.

Tenten chuckled. "Okay, I apologize for my way of thinking. But what if you're really the one Sasuke likes? Would you leave Naruto alone?" She asked. Sakura frowned again, but glanced at Ino to see her reaction. Ino, surprisingly, did not have any violent or yet excited reaction. She looked like she's expecting a reasonable answer from Sakura.

"Sakura wouldn't do such a thing like that. I know her well and I trust her. She won't leave Naruto and I think they made a promise to each other. Right, Sakura?" Temari said. Sakura thought for a while.

"In the first place, Sasuke wouldn't like me. He would only like me… once it snows in Konoha!" Sakura answered excitedly. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy about her answer. "Are you silly, Sakura? It's like a hundred years ago when it last snowed in Konoha! It's impossible to snow again, you know." Tenten reasoned out.

"Yeah, it snowed in Konoha when the Second Hokage was still ruling. My grandfather says that was the loveliest moment in the history of Konoha. He says that it was when couples got married, everyone was in peace and Konoha had no enemies. He longs for snow too but he says snow wouldn't come again… unless…" Hinata's voice vanished away.

"Unless what? Why did it stop snowing in Konoha? What is the truth behind it? I long for snow too, you know." Ino said curiously.

"It stopped snowing in Konoha when one of the most respected ninjas in the country killed himself because the girl he loved most died of a sickness. It was told that the couple was about to get married on that day when the girl did not wake up during the morning because of her sickness. The ninja wasn't able to bear it that he killed himself." Hinata explained sadly.

"Everyone was burdened about what happened to the ninja," Hinata continued. "that they were not able to accept it also. The ninja was a very good ninja loyal to his country and to his people. The people grieved about it so much including the Hokage, and enemies took advantage of that time. They attacked Konoha and that was when the snow melted slowly and slowly…" She paused for a while. (this story is made by the author and not in the series itself)

"Oh, that is so sad… I did not know that such a story in the history of Konoha existed. Do you really believe your grandfather?" Tenten asked. "Yeah, I guess so. He longs for snow up to now…" Hinata answered unhappily.

"But wait… you said that snow would come back unless… Unless what?" Ino asked again, not forgetting what Hinata has said a while ago. Ino herself, secretly longed for snow. Her teachers in Ninja Academy have told stories about snow and someday, she wanted to see and feel how cold it is.

Hinata brightened up a bit. "There has been a prophecy, my grandfather said. Snow in Konoha would fall again once 'the stone-hearted learns to love, and fights for that love till the bitter end'." They all pondered about what Hinata had just said. Sakura was the one who was most listening intently.

"When can the prophecy be fulfilled? I wish for snow…" Tenten said hopefully. "But hey, do you guys really believe in that prophecy? Or even in that story? Come to think of it. How can a stone-hearted person learn to love? Oh well… I still won't believe that." Temari said strongly.

"Sakura... will you still wait for the time when it snows? And then you'll believe that Sasuke really likes you?" Hinata asked. "Yes, the snow will assure me. It's impossible to snow, right? That's how impossible Sasuke would have feelings for me." Sakura replied, trying not to show the sadness in her voice.

"Come on, Sakura. Don't think that way. I feel that he loves you, you know. But honestly Sakura, do you still have feelings for Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked straightforwardly. She was really curious how Sakura felt for Sasuke now that he's back. She knew Sakura was hurt but was the pain still there?

Sakura thought for a moment. This was one question in her mind that she was ignoring to answer. But she knew and assured herself that she has forgotten all about Sasuke. But has she really gotten over him?

"I-i… I guess not… It's been a long time… and I have Naruto now." Sakura told them, but she was really assuring herself that she no longer have feelings for Sasuke, even if she knew in the inside that she wasn't really sure.

"I'm glad to know that, Sakura. But if ever you have problems about your feelings, we're always here for you. We're glad to help you." Temari assured. They all nodded in agreement with her.

"Thanks. You guys are really my true friends!" Sakura answered. She was so touched. They joined in for a group hug.

-at night at the top floor-

Sakura walked slowly towards Sasuke who was waiting at that time against the railing. He was gazing at the waters and he looked like he was thinking deeply. When Sakura saw him, a small tint of pain came back to her. This was the guy I loved all my life, she thought.

"Sasuke-kun…" she mumbled softly. The winds were strong and brushing against their faces. The stars lightened up the night sky and shone upon the two. Sasuke glanced at Sakura and smiled at her. Then he looked back upon the waters.

"Glad you came. Thought you wouldn't come at all." Sasuke said. Sakura leaned against the railing and started fixing her eyes on the waters, like Sasuke is doing. "Were you waiting for so long? I had to finish fixing up some things in our room. Sorry to keep you waiting, Sasuke-kun." Sakura apologized.

"It's okay, but I'm really glad you're here. I really need someone to talk to right now. I'm feeling so confused." Sasuke explained worriedly. Sakura studied him for a while and thought that something seems to be bothering him.

"You can tell me, Sasuke-kun… I'm here to listen." Sakura comforted.

"I want to remember everything." Sasuke said straightforwardly. He had to say it right then and there. Sakura was surprised.

"Y-you want to? But it will take some time for you to remember everything. You have to wait, Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied. "But I think I needed to. I need to remember my past right now. I want to know if enemies are still awaiting me or someone is plotting against me. Please, Sakura, help me. I want to remember all the techniques right away. I don't know what to do." Sasuke said worriedly. Sakura felt so sorry for him. Yeah, she also wanted him to remember everything – the times and memories they shared together. But if he does, then things won't be the same as it was now. Sasuke would be irritated of Sakura again and he wouldn't notice her.

Sasuke would remember the times when she annoyed him and tried her best to make him notice. He would be rejecting her again, if he remembered that she has no special talent and all she knew was chakra control. She didn't want him to remember about those bad times.

"W-why? Why, Sasuke? Why do you want to remember everything?" Sakura asked, in a half-worried tone. "I want to know how people regard me from way back. Did they look at me as a wicked person? I want to know, Sakura-chan…" Sasuke said.

"You're not a wicked person, Sasuke. You're nice…" Sakura replied, although she knew it wasn't entirely true. Everyone knew Sasuke's cold and serious attitude and how he doesn't care about what is happening around him. His heart used to be full of revenge and hatred, and Sakura wasn't sure whether it is still the same as now. But to Sakura, no matter how vengeful he is, she still loves him the same as ever and accepts all his attitudes.

"Am I really nice, Sakura? Even in your eyes? I feel like I used to be an evil and dreadful person." Sasuke asked, a bit doubting about what Sakura had just said. "I think you're nice, Sasuke-kun… And I can accept you as you are…" Sakura replied sweetly.

"Thanks, Sakura. You're really a nice friend." Sasuke replied. A friend, that's what I am and no more than that, Sakura thought painfully. Even if he has amnesia, he still wouldn't learn to love me. What must I do? I know I must not think of these things since Naruto might be hurt. Naruto! Naruto might see us and I don't want to cause another wound on Sasuke's face! These filled Sakura's thoughts.

"Sasuke-kun… I'd have to leave now… The night is getting deeper… You know, I have to get some sleep too after all that happened today…" Sakura said, forming a really good excuse. Sasuke studied her for a while.

"Hn." Sasuke murmured coldly, without bothering to look at her. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. Hn? That was Sasuke's usual reaction. How come he remembers? But was he angry at Sakura for wanting to leave?

"Good night, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura mumbled sadly and sweetly, as she walked away. "Night." Sasuke whispered back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: True Feelings for You

Neji and Tenten started the next morning by having a walk around the ship. It was a sunny day, and good thing there were no signs of storms. "Ah… this is really a good day!" Tenten exclaimed, stretching up her hands. They were both at the first floor and standing before the railings. It has been a usual routine of the day for the ninjas to take time to gaze at the waters surrounding them. Surely, the seas were a relaxing sight.

"Yes, I agree with you… even if everything isn't yet fine." Neji said with a trace of sadness. Tenten frowned at Neji. "Neji-san… forget about that for a while. It's a sunny day and you ought to enjoy it! Besides, traveling through a ship happens barely! Enjoy the moment!" She cheered.

Surely, Tenten wanted Neji to be happy as happy as she was at that moment. Being with Neji lights up her day, even if she knew that he still loves Ino. But that was okay. She just want to make the most out of these moments.

"Yeah you're right, Tenten. I must put my mind off that first. But why do you seem so happy?" Neji asked curiously, now smiling. Tenten blushed. "Huh? Me? I'm always happy and jolly, Neji-san! Nothing is unusual." Tenten said, making a believable excuse.

"Yeah, I guess so. But something is different about you today. Hey tell me… are you in love?" Neji asked curiously in a teasingly manner. Tenten went a deeper shade of red in the face. "Of course not! Who would I fall in love with, anyway?" Tenten said, laughing it off. But the truth is, her thoughts said 'Yes, I am so in love with you! If you only knew…'

"You have a point anyway. But if ever you fall in love, tell me first! I told you when I was too!" Neji demanded. They were both laughing. "I don't know. I will never fall in love, Neji-san!" Tenten lied.

They both continued walking around the ship. They met others too in their walk, like Lee who teased them. "Hey! Good morning to the two of you. What's up?! Oh… it's only you two… is something going on?" Lee asked nosily.

Tenten blushed deeper but Neji wasn't affected. "Of course not! We're just best friends and how many times did we tell you that? You're imagining again, Lee." Neji said, laughing it off. "Sorry, I really think that you two look good together. Anyway, breakfast's up. We're having it at the restaurant in ten minutes! See you two there!" Lee said, running away.

Tenten and Neji decided to go to the restaurant and wait for the others. Naruto and Sakura were there too since of course, Naruto was excited for food as usual. Sasuke was also there, but in a far corner without speaking.

"Good morning to you two!" Naruto greeted happily. "Morning to you too!" Tenten greeted back.

After waiting for a few more moments, Master Tsunade and the others arrived. She greeted the ninjas a good morning. Food was served and everyone started eating soon.

"Anything we need to discuss?" Tsunade asked everyone. The ninjas looked at each other. They all shook their heads. "Anyway Sakura, I've got to remind you that you have special lessons with me today. And also, Naruto, you have training sessions with Kakashi. Is that right, Kakashi?" Tsunade confirmed and reminded. Kakashi nodded.

Naruto cheered excitedly but Sakura sighed. Trainings with Kakashi was surely an honor, but special lessons with Tsunade means boredom at times. Tsunade would be discussing about all sorts of facts. Sometimes in chances, it would be exciting if new techniques would be taught to Sakura.

After a while, breakfast finished.

-after breakfast-

Tenten returned to her room and got her diary. Among the five girls, she was one of the two who kept diaries (one was Sakura). She was going to write an entry about all the things that have happened for the past few days. For her, a diary was important in her life, especially it contained all her feelings for Neji.

Neji parted from her, since he said that he'd spend some time training his taijutsu with Lee. It was okay for her, since she wanted to be alone for a while and ponder about things.

Tenten settled on the foot of the stairs to the second floor of the ship. It was a good peaceful spot to think clearly about things. It was complete silence since the others were in training. She started to reflect for a while, and then jotted down her emotions and feelings. She was enjoying the moment.

After a few moments, Hinata suddenly came. "Tenten! Come! See how Tsunade is training Sakura. She is so great! And so is Naruto! See how everyone is training!" Hinata exclaimed.

Tenten looked up from her diary. She brightened up. It felt so exciting. She left her diary down on the footstep and followed Hinata. Together they ran to where the trainings were taking place.

Sakura was working with Tsunade. Sasuke was watching Naruto train with Kakashi. The others were training as well, like Gaara who was experimenting with his sands, together with his siblings who were playing with their battle things as well.

"Wow! This is so great! Everyone is busy training." Tenten commented. "Yeah, it's so exciting. What if we train together?" Hinata invited. Tenten thought for a while, but looked around too. "But wait. Where's Neji and Lee? I thought they were training taijutsu too." Tenten said, continuing to look around.

Hinata searched too. "I guess they're training somewhere too, maybe on the top floor or something. Anyway, is it okay if we train too?" She asked. Tenten smiled. "Of course! Let's start!" Tenten exclaimed. They both went in position, and started their moves in action. They were training so well and both have improved much. Some of their fellow genins started watching and cheered sometimes.

But soon after Tenten and Hinata finished training, Tenten went back to the foot of the stairs while Hinata stayed there and watched the others. She rushed to that usual place when suddenly, her eyes went huge, unbelieving what she had seen. She wanted to cry right then and there. "Oh-my-gosh." These were the first words that left her mouth out of shock.

Neji was there, holding her diary which he seemed to be reading since it was open. He felt shock too and couldn't speak at the sight of Tenten. Now he knew that Tenten liked him so much. And he least expected it.

Tenten was already in tears. She snatched her diary away from Neji's hands who was holding it loosely. "Y-you… you already kn-know?" Tenten asked, tears swelling from her eyes. Neji couldn't say anything. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to read your diary…" Neji tried apologizing. Tenten didn't know what to say at that moment.

"Forget it, Neji. Okay? It's nothing. It doesn't matter anyway. Don't mind it, please." Tenten said, trying to strengthen her voice. She tried running away. "Wait, Tenten!" Neji yelled. Tenten froze right then and there on the spot. She couldn't stop crying. Neji went near her.

"Tenten… I-I don't know what to say… I d-didn't expect it…" Neji said, still a bit in shock and astonishment. "You don't have to say anything, Neji. It's not a big deal. I'm sorry you had to know…" Tenten replied, running away. Neji froze on his place.

Tenten went straight to the room where Sakura and Ino were staying, hoping to find someone who could listen to her – one she needed at the moment. Fortunately, Sakura and Ino were there. Sakura was resting after the training. Tenten buried her face on Sakura's chest, crying. Sakura hugged her friend tightly.

"What's wrong, Tenten? Tell me, please." Sakura comforted softly, patting Tenten's back. Tenten shook her head and still kept her face buried. "Hey, Tenten! Please let us know what you're going through. We promise we'll do everything whatever your problem is." Ino comforted as well.

Tenten took awhile to recover. She got tissue and wiped her tears, but still she hadn't stopped sobbing. "Sakura… Neji knows… my secret…" Tenten mumbled. Sakura looked at her in disbelief. "What? You mean… your feelings? How did he find out? What did he say?" Questions started pouring from Sakura's mind.

"I don't get it! What are you guys talking about? Please let me in and enlighten me. I don't have a single clue about what you are talking about…" Ino pleaded. Tenten and Sakura looked at her, deciding whether they should tell Ino or not. "I guess we should tell her. Ino will understand, I know." Sakura finally said. Ino waited.

"Tenten has feelings for Neji. She loves him so much and she has kept that in secret for a long time." Sakura explained briefly. Ino looked a bit surprised for a moment, then she seemed to understand everything. "Really? Is that the case? That's… fine with me… I understand, Tenten." Ino assured.

"That's fine with you? But… you and Neji are…" Tenten's voice vanished. "It's really oaky, Tenten. I think… you deserve him more than I do. You never hurted him and you've always been there for him. But how did he know about your feelings?" Ino asked.

Tenten's eyes started feeling with tears again. "H-he read my diary…" She explained everything that happened. Ino and Sakura shared their sympathy with her. "I'm sorry about it, Tenten. What did he say when he found out?" Sakura asked.

"He said he didn't know what to say. He didn't expect it. What am I going to do now? I said that he must not make it a big deal. I feel so ashamed about myself. I want to disappear right now." Tenten said, with a little whining. "Please don't think that way, Tenten. I know Neji will understand it. He's your best friend right? And if he really is, he'll understand everything. And even if he doesn't like you, he must understand and not be angry at you if he's really a real friend." Sakura replied, trying to comfort Tenten.

"What if he doesn't understand? What if he stays away from me for the rest of my life? Oh, that is going to be so painful… I can't live without him. He's a big part of my life…" Tenten started sobbing again. Ino looked at her with great understanding. "Oh, Tenten. You surely love him so much. I admire your affection for him. If only I loved him the same as you do, then he wouldn't get hurt. We'll make him understand. We don't want you to get hurt. Right, Sakura?" Ino said. Sakura nodded. This time Ino hugged Tenten.

-at the top floor-

Neji spent his time at the top floor with Sasuke. The top floor has been a famous spot for reflecting about emotions and feelings. "You seem troubled, Neji." Sasuke commented. Now, he was more sensitive about people around him and he cared more about their feelings.

"You guessed it right. I sure am troubled. Listen, Sasuke… You know that Ino likes you, right?" Neji asked. The question surprised Sasuke. "Yeah, I know. But we agreed not to talk about anything involved in that incident." Sasuke said, with a small chuckle.

"No, it's not anything about the incident. How did you feel when you knew that Ino likes you?" Neji asked. "It's fine with me. I didn't have any violent reactions nor am I too happy about it. It's not a big deal. Don't worry, I have no feelings for her. I assure you about that. Why do you seem so interested?" Sasuke asked.

"I just want to know how you are suppose to feel when you find out that a girl likes you." Neji said seriously.

"You want to? Tell me, are you in that state? Have you currently experienced confession or something like that?"

"I guess so. Sort of."

"Who's the girl? Is it Tenten?"

Neji stayed silent for awhile.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"It's obvious, Neji although I think that I am the only one who notices it. How do you feel about it?"

Neji seemed troubled again.

"I don't know. How should I? That is why I am asking you."

Sasuke thought for awhile. Tenten is different since she has been Neji's longtime best friend and it's so different when it's your good best friend who's always been there to support you. The friend you've always trusted.

"I don't think it's really a big deal. Don't make her feel bad." Sasuke advised.

Neji glared at Sasuke. "I know I'm not supposed to. But I don't know what to say to her once we see each other again. It's bad to avoid her yet it's not good too to pretend that nothing happened at all." He was so problematic about it.

"Let things be, Neji. She's your best friend and you'd have to understand. It was not her fault that she loves you."

"I know. And I… I understand her…"

Sasuke smiled with understanding.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Remember that I'll Always Love You

The next day soon came, which was the last day of their stay in the ship. It has been a very good and enjoyable stay – a memory everyone would surely treasure and remember, especially for those involved at the incident. But now, they had to make the most out of the day to fully enjoy their stay in the ship.

"Oooh… I would surely miss this ship. I'm not sure if we might still be getting to ride this when we return." Sakura said. She and Naruto were having their last morning walk in the ship. "Yeah, I would surely long for another journey on this ship. It's very fun in here with the exception of that incident." Naruto said, chuckling.

"I wouldn't forget that incident too. But I'm glad almost everything's okay. Maybe except for Ino." Sakura said, remembering her best friend once again. "I think they'll fix everything there at Peach Island." Naruto said. They continued walking around until a ninja announced breakfast.

Almost everyone was waiting when they reached the restaurant for their last breakfast. Tenten was there and when Neji arrived they both flushed. She still felt so ashamed about what Neji has just learned about her. Master Tsunade sat at her usual spot, the head of the table. They started eating as soon as food was served, only it was a bit more slowly.

Everyone was munching on their foods with thoughts, thinking that it was the last time they could eat there. They would surely miss their daily breakfasts there when Master Tsunade would shout out some announcements. But they were also excited about reaching Peach Island. And after some moments, they reached their destination.

-at the shore of Peach Island-

Everyone began descending down from the ship. They were all in a line, carrying their baggage and luggage. "Wow! Peach Island is so beautiful!" Ino exclaimed once she saw it.

Peach Island was a lovely place where there are small houses and coconut trees everyone. It was a quiet area where only crabs and other sea creatures crawl on the shore. It seem that no one was residing in that island – and sort of a 'deserted island'.

"How do we live here for almost a week? It seems that we will go hungry and die here! It is so… so boring here!" Temari exclaimed, who didn't like quiet places at all. "That's what we want you to learn – to survive no matter what the situation is." Master Tsunade announced. Most of the genins sighed heavily. What a training, Shino thought.

They finally arrived in front of two big houses, after following Tsunade along. The houses weren't exactly mansions but they were the types rich families live in. "We are going to stay here, in these two houses." Tsunade announced loudly. Everyone observed at the place.

Neji used his Byakugan to see any danger. Shino used his bugs while Gaara used his sands. "I don't see any danger here. It's almost safe." Neji said. Gaara and Shino agreed. "But why 'almost'? Why, aren't you sure?" Lee asked curiously. "Enemies might attack anytime." Shino answered for him. Everyone entered the first house.

The first house was very spacious and a few number of furniture were arranged there. There was a big long table and a small kitchen. There were four big rooms with mattresses arranged for each. "All the boys are going to stay here, whether genins, jounins, or other ninjas." Tsunade announced. What an organized leader.

The boys settled their things in each room. They decided among themselves who are going to stay with whom. After settling, they went to the next house. It was almost the same with the first one, only it had three rooms. The girls settled there of course, including Master Tsunade.

It was lunch time when they finally finished settling and organizing their things in their rooms. They all gathered at the long table in the Boys' house and ate there. Everyone was still new to the place and they kept on observing about things. "Anko? Will you please take charge for me? I am tired of announcing." Tsunade said while they were eating. Anko nodded respectfully. Finally she became tired. I am so irritated with her voice, Naruto thought with annoyance.

"I will announce our schedule for this day. After lunch, we'll rest for a while. But at about four o'clock or something, the genins will have a lecture from Kakashi. After that lecture, we will have a bonfire out there. It will be a nice night." Anko announced. Her voice was much younger and pleasant to hear. Everyone continued eating, after paying attention to Anko's announcements.

After eating, everyone went back to their rooms to rest and chat about how they would miss the ship and how excited they were about Peach Island. The girls stayed together separate from the boys, except for Ino who was wandering off around the house. But the truth is, she wanted badly to talk to Neji and that is if he isn't with all of the boys who remained at the long table in the First house talking about everything.

Ino thought that the time they had allowed for each other was enough so that both of them could fix everything up now and try to settle the bad feelings. She thought of this as she looked through every room, looking for Neji. And after a while, she finally found him looking out the window from his room (which he actually shared with some of the boys). Ino stared at him for a while and all of a sudden, she felt like she missed him so much.

Neji felt that someone was watching from the door and he felt compelled to look behind. And when he just glanced, he saw the girl he loved all his life – the same girl who caused the pain in his heart so recently. For a while, their eyes met. But Neji took the urge to look away.

"Ino…" he muttered almost to himself in a soft manner. "Neji… may we talk?" Ino asked kindly in a very polite way. Neji looked away and thought for a while. Maybe it's time that we settle all about that happened to us. But am I ready? Neji questioned himself.

"Yeah, and I guess we need to." Neji replied finally. Ino came in to the room that they were now face-to-face. They both didn't sit down, since they felt like tension was rising between them.

"Neji-san… may I go first?" Ino asked courteously. Neji looked at her with tenderness and nodded. Ino collected her thoughts for awhile before starting to speak. She felt nervous about what she was going to say and most, about how Neji would react. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She tried again and this time, she started speaking in a soft voice.

"Neji… I just want to say sorry about everything that happened between us. I'm sorry that I had been so unfaithful to you, that I forgot all about you when Sasuke came back. I got so carried away and you know that I had always loved him. I admit that it's my entire fault why that incident at the ship happened. Neji, I'm the reason why our relationship has been this way. But you don't know that I realized so many things after that happened…" Ino swallowed hard to force back tears.

"You know what I realize, Neji? I realized how much you love me, that you care for me even if I love another one. I realized how much you value me and how you will fight for your love for me till the end. But Neji, I had been so blind about it. All this time Sasuke was the only one I thought of – how much I treasure the moments we were close to each other… But I know I had been wrong about it. I just got carried away and I hope you understand, Neji. And now it is clear to me, Neji-san… that you are the one I truly love…" Ino paused for she finally said the words she had been wanting to tell Neji.

"I love you, Neji and what I'm feeling is real and true just the same… I really do and I hope you can still forgive me and let's forget about all that happened… I know my feelings for you, Neji and I promise I will always love you and will never repeat my mistake again…" Ino was now in tears. Neji smiled with understanding.

Neji took a deep breath before he started speaking. What he was going to stay seemed more serious at the same time more emotional. It was something painful and he knew both of them needed to learn how to take it and live with it.

"Ino… I understand how you feel and I've forgiven you for everything that went between us. I have always known that you love Sasuke and I already lose my hope that you'll still love me like I do for you… until now. You know Ino? I am very blessed that you have finally loved me back and realized your true feelings for me. You just don't know how much my heart feels so glad. And I want you to know how much I love you too…" Neji said, his smile so wide. But now he was going to drop the bombshell – the words that would cut through both their hearts. He breathed deeply…

"But Ino… it can't be this way forever. We both know how we love each other so much but Ino, our relationship has both caused us so much pain. The truth is, when we were together I had always known that you will always love Sasuke and it hurts, you know. Sometimes, I had to pretend to myself that you really love me. But it couldn't be that way always. Our relationship has left blotches of pain in our hearts and if we continued this, it would be more painful…"

"It won't be easy to forget all about that pain. It's still fresh in our memories, and still felt by our hearts. Ino, I'm really sorry if I had to do this… I don't know if it's a right decision, but I know it will be good for both of us. We need to allow a long time for each other to move on after all the heartbreaks. And maybe at that time, we will both be able to find the right person for us – one who wouldn't cause us pain and would return the love we have given them. But Ino, I will never forget that we once loved each other…" Neji's voice vanished away. As he was speaking those words, he too felt the sharp pain cutting through his heart.

Ino was crying really hard. She can't believe what Neji had just said. "But Neji-san… You don't have to do this… We can forget everything and start a new life only both of us will share. We will be happy now that we are certain about our love for each other… Please, Neji. Don't do this to me… I know I hurt you so much, but please don't return this to me…"

Neji tried to force a smile. "No, Ino. I am not doing this because of everything that happened. I just don't want to get hurt anymore and I hope you understand that. And who knows, maybe someday we'll be together again. Someday, when the time is right, we'll find our love for each other and live happily and forget all about our past… But we need some time, Ino… I know it would be hard for both of us but I know we'll be able to move on… Please understand, Ino…" Ino hugged Neji tightly and he hugged her back.

After moments of crying, Ino recovered from their tight embrace. "I understand, Neji… But I will be waiting for that time, for that someday you are speaking of… For I really love you, Neji… Remember that always…"

This time Neji really smiled. "Yes, I will remember that. Do not forget that I love you too, Ino. I really do and remember that I'm always here for you, even as a friend. I'll be glad to help you in your problems and nothing will change. We'll always remain friends, okay? And thank you very much for giving me a chance to love you… I will never forget all the memories we've shared…"

Neji's words made Ino cry and smile at the same time. "Thank you so much also for loving me… I appreciate all your efforts to make me impress of you… Yes, I will always keep our memories in my heart and I hope you do the same too." Neji kissed Ino on the cheek and they hugged so tightly for a long time, feeling the warmth of their love for it was probably the last time they could be in a tight comforting embrace.

But unknowingly from somewhere in the room, a soul was hurting as she watched Neji and Ino embrace each other. From a small slit in the door of the room, Tenten watched how Neji and Ino really loved each other, though she didn't hear the complete conversation between them and hadn't known the truth. Tears swelled from her eyes and pain was beginning to slash her heart, as she decided to walk away slowly and slowly…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Revelation of Feelings… at the wrong time?!

If the heartbreak Ino experienced after talking to Neji wasn't enough, she expected another one this time. Ino really wanted to finish all the troubles she has caused. Neji and she were okay now, but of course she wouldn't forget to explain everything to Sasuke. And of course, it felt like it was another heartbreak and her eyes were now feeling so exhausted of crying.

Sasuke was sitting on the porch outside the First house, observing around the island and probably thinking seriously about a lot of things. Ino spotted him there and she breathed deeply before approaching him. She walked to him once she assured herself of a bit of courage. "Sasuke-kun…" She mumbled softly. Sasuke glanced at her.

"Oh, Ino… You're here…" Sasuke said, being somewhat bothered about Ino's presence. "Can we talk for awhile, Sasuke-kun? I know we need to… But that is if it's okay with you…" Ino said hopefully. Sasuke smiled a bit, and looked back across the oceans surrounding the island.

"Yeah, we really need to talk about so many things. That's fine with me. You go first?" Sasuke said. Ino nodded. She took a deep breath again. She felt like tears were forming in her eyes again and it was really hard to choke them back. It feels so shameful to cry in front of the greatest Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun… I want to say sorry for everything wrong I have done to you. I know 'sorry' can't make up for all I did and I admit that it was my fault and I'm the reason why Neji hurt you… It's because of me, Sasuke-kun and you have nothing to do with that. I'm sorry if you had to be involved in this incident… I just got so carried away because I loved you even before, Sasuke and I had always hoped for you to come back and here you are now…"

"My feelings came back and I had been so blind about Neji feeling so hurt and jealous whenever I go with you… It's my entire fault, Sasuke-kun… I-I didn't mean to… to be in loved with you… I'm really sorry… I hope you understand…" Ino was crying once again. It took Sasuke to react about what Ino had just said. He thought about what her words meant.

Gently, Sasuke held Ino's hands. "You know, Ino? I understand. I know how you feel. And it's not your fault. Let's forget about everything that happened. But you know what? I admire your affection for me, and you don't have to be sorry for that. Because of that, we became even good friends and I'm very blessed and thankful to be your friend. But I'm sorry if I simply look at you just as a friend, and you know not more than that… I'm sorry, Ino…" Sasuke explained sadly.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun. I never really expected you to love me… But I'm thankful that for once we've been really close and that's all enough for me. That was my greatest dream – to be close to you and allow me to walk beside you even for a few moments. Sasuke… I'm blessed to have you as a friend…" Ino hugged Sasuke and he hugged her back.

When they've recovered, they started talking about things again. "But Ino, have you talked to Neji? You know, you should. He's the most hurt here." Sasuke said. It made Ino remember again about her most painful heartbreak that happened just a few minutes ago. "Oh, uh Neji…? I've talked to him and… we're gone now." Ino replied sadly. "What happened? How come?" Sasuke exclaimed with a look of surprise on his face.

Ino explained everything that recently happened and she was crying so hard. Sasuke seem to understand everything. "Is that it? I'm sorry about it, Ino. But I guess it was a right decision Neji made, something that is good for both of you. Yeah, he's right when he said that someday you'd find someone who you'll love like he does for you. And I hope you find that right person…" Sasuke said, comforting Ino.

"But Sasuke? When might I find that 'right person'? You know, I feel like I am the unluckiest girl in the world. No boy seems to like me at all. Tell me, Sasuke. What is wrong with me? Am I ugly? Am I too vain about myself? Am I fat? Answer me, please!" Ino whined desperately. Sasuke gave her a look of understanding.

"Nothing's wrong with you, Ino. You're pretty, you're always cheerful, you're kind and you're a really good friend. But you have to wait for a little while to find that right person. Someday, you'll find him too." Sasuke assured.

"Really? Well, I hope so. I will wait and I will believe what you've said. But Sasuke… have you find the 'right person' for you?" Ino asked, now with a small smile on her face. This made Sasuke think for awhile. "I-I don't know… I guess not… B-but…" Sasuke stopped abruptly.

"But what? Who's the 'right person'? I want to know, Sasuke-kun! We're friends, right?" Ino said, growing more excited. Sasuke chuckled. "It's no one, okay! Forget it." Sasuke said, wanting badly to change the topic.

"Please, Sasuke-kun… we're friends and you've got to tell me!" Ino exclaimed. She was in a complete smile now. "I don't know if she's the right person for me because she is already in loved with another one." Sasuke replied shortly. This made Ino think.

"Then who is she? And do you love her? The Sasuke I knew before you came back doesn't know how to love girls!" Ino teased. "I-I love her… secretly… and I have no thoughts of revealing it to her… Well, didn't I know how to love girls? That was before, Ino…" Sasuke said.

"Please tell me, Sasuke-kun! I won't tell anybody, I promise!" Ino exclaimed once again. "I'll tell you when it snows in Konoha again." Sasuke replied in somewhat a teasing manner. Ino's eyes grew bigger in disbelief. Sasuke and Sakura were thinking the same thing! And how did he know that it never snow in Konoha? But Ino didn't get a chance to ask these questions. Sasuke stood up quickly and went away. Ino was left there, puzzled and smiling at the same time.

-at the training grounds-

The training grounds were the large space outside the houses. It was actually the whole island since there were no other houses built or people alive except for the Konoha ninjas. Everyone met there after the rest time ended. They were all present, and of course eager to start training.

"Please choose your partners now. It will be the person you want to train with. Choose now." Anko instructed by Tsunade's orders. All the genins started choosing their partners. Unfortunately, Ino ended up with no partner and she also explained to Master Tsunade that she wasn't ready yet to train after the big heartbreaks she experienced. Tsunade said it was okay and she can simply watch with her (Tsunade).

Naruto and Sakura became partners, so did Neji and Sasuke. The truth is, Neji wanted Tenten to be his partner and she did too, only they were still reluctant about asking each other after Tenten's revelation. Besides, they have always trained together and Tenten was a big help to Neji when he was preparing for the final matches. But Tenten could work with Temari well.

Taijutsu was what they all practiced. Sasuke and Neji caught the jounins' attention since they were both skillful in their moves. It looks like their abilities were equal and this impressed the spectators. Sasuke still hasn't lost his potential after everything, Kakashi thought being amazed at his former student and trainee.

"You've improved a lot, Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed along as they continued combating each other. "You're so great too, Naruto-kun! You've got better in taijutsu! Great job!" Sakura praised back. Oh how lovely it is to watch lovers have a match of taijutsu, Tsunade thought.

After awhile, some of the pairs took their break. Naruto and Sakura continued training since they wanted to finish early. For the genins, it was a requirement for them to finish at least two hours of training for that day. Naruto and Sakura wanted to finish early so they could spend sometime alone together to talk and think about things. It was for both of them to enjoy the island for themselves.

While having the break, Shikamaru approached Ino who was observing the ninjas having their break. "Hello, Ino." Shikamaru greeted awkwardly, as he sat beside Ino. "Oh, hi. What are you doing here?" Ino asked back awkwardly the same way. Shikamaru shrugged. "I just want to talk with you, you know. We've been barely talking these days. You're spending too much time with Sasuke and Neji." Shikamaru said, showing a bit of jealousy.

Ino frowned at him. "Like we need to talk, Shikamaru! When did we learn to talk seriously? Whenever we talk, we always throw insults or mock each other. 'Has been a tradition, you know. Talking with you is so troublesome." Ino said, chuckling because of using his favorite line.

Shikamaru frowned too, but with puppy dog eyes pretending that he was hurt about what Ino said. "Oh… it is not so troublesome… I enjoy talking with you, you know." He said. Ino laughed even more.

"Or do you mean insulting me?" Ino said, still giggling.

"I am not insulting you always. We're friends, right?"

"I don't know with you. What is with you today? You seem a bit weird, you know... acting so strangely at the same time friendly to me. Are you sick, Shikamaru?"

"Don't speak like that, Ino. N-nothing's wrong with me… Anyway, let's talk about you."

"Me? What about me? You're going to tease again about my weight? FYI, I already lost like about three pounds!"

"No, it's not that. I'm serious, okay? I've heard that you talked to Sasuke and Neji today. How's everything?"

Ino gulped at the question. How did Shikamaru know? And why does he need to care? "You don't need to know. It's none of your business, you troublesome guy." She said. But Shikamaru doesn't seem to accept the answer. This time, he wants Ino to know that he really cares about what she feels and that he wants to comfort and help her out.

"I want to know how you feel, Ino. Please… will you tell me?" Shikamaru pleaded. Ino glared at him surprisingly. "How did you become so concerned about me, Shikamaru? Why do you need to know? It's hard to explain." Ino said, feeling a bit impatient about him.

"Because I care about you, Ino. I want to help you out because I know in the inside you're in pain." Shikamaru tried comforting.

"Oh come on, Shikamaru. Since when did you become my friend? Since when did you learn to help me out? When we were teammates, you never cared about me. What is with you today??? If that is some syndrome, we can call Master Tsunade." Ino said, being annoyed with Shikamaru and at the same time puzzled about what's going on.

"I'm not sick, Ino. I'm plain fine. I had always cared for you all along but I haven't showed it. Ino, you can tell me everything. I will listen." Shikamaru said. Ino looked at him in disbelief but finally realized that he wanted her to be his friend.

"It would be no use to tell you at all, Shikamaru. You will never understand. I doubt if you even know what love means." Ino said, looking away.

"I do, Ino. I really do. And I understand how you feel." Shikamaru assured. I know what love means because I love you, he said in his mind.

"You really do? I hope so because I'm heartbroken right now. And if you really understand, you'll know why."

"I know why, and I'm here to help you, Ino. I understand everything and you tell me everything and cry on me."

Ino finally gave her trust to Shikamaru all of a sudden. She did not know why or how, but she felt like he was the only one who would understand at the moment. He had offered to listen to her and she knew she needed his comfort even if when they were teammates, they were really like cats and dogs.

Ino explained everything that happened. And again, she was crying all along. The two heartbreaks were very fresh to her heart and mind, and she knew she needed to let out all the bad feelings. "I am so unfortunate, Shikamaru! What am I going to do now? I feel so helpless." Ino whined. She hugged him all of a sudden, and that was all that Shikamaru wanted all his life.

"I'm still here, Ino." Shikamaru mumbled when they both recovered from the embrace. Ino glared at him in bewilderment. "W-what do you mean by that?" Ino asked him, puzzled.

"I'm still here for you, Ino. And I want you to know that I'm always here waiting for you. I love you, Ino and it's true." Shikamaru finally said the words. Again, it was already late when it came to him that it was not time to reveal his feelings to Ino since she had just finished being heartbroken. Shikamaru was shocked about what he said. He wanted to sink right then and there, but all he could do was freeze at the moment

Ino was even more surprised than he is. Her eyes filled with tears, but she did not know why. What was Shikamaru saying? Is he out of his mind? "Shikamaru, what are you saying? I don't understand. Probably you really have a syndrome or something like that." Ino said.

But to Shikamaru, it was not denial again. He would never keep his feelings again, even if he let it out at the very wrong time. "No, it's true. I'm not out of my mind. I just… love you… that's all… I'm sorry if I had to say it right now… I know it's the wrong time…" Shikamaru said with disappointment and sadness in his voice. Ino looked at him in terror and stood up to look for Sakura. She had to tell her best friend!

But Sakura could be seen nowhere. Probably she had finished training with Naruto. Ino ran fast to the Second house to look for Sakura. Shikamaru was left all alone, still frozen in his spot. "Shikamaru… how troublesome…!" He mumbled to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Favor

"Oh Sakura!" Ino exclaimed once she saw Sakura in their room. She hugged her tightly. "What is wrong, Ino? First it's Tenten, now you! What is the matter?" Sakura asked. When Ino recovered a bit though she was still in tears, she tried to speak but tried to catch her breath after running so fast.

"Sakura… I'm going to die!!!" Ino exclaimed loudly. Sakura looked at her stunningly. "Huh??? What do you mean? Do you have some deadly disease? Did you do something and you will be sentenced to death? Tell me, Ino! You're making me so worried!" Sakura exclaimed back.

"No, I don't mean it literally. But I mean it. Okay, now I don't understand myself. But please… I am feeling so confused right now!!! Help me, Sakura!" Ino cried out. Sakura helped her sit on the bed. She patted her on the shoulder.

"Okay now, tell me everything that's bothering you. I'll listen." Sakura assured. Ino took a really deep breath. She started explaining about all the recent heartbreaks first. "I'm glad you already talked to both of them. But I'm sorry about the heartbreaks. I understand, Ino. And I know someday you'll find the perfect boy for you." Sakura comforted. Ino nodded. She has heard that a thousand times.

"But that's what's not bothering me! I mean, sure the heartbreaks has really broken my heart into pieces but I can forget about that. The thing that's bothering me? Shikamaru just confessed his love for me!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura looked at her in disbelief, but the reaction turned into a smile as if she really knew what was going on.

"He did that? Oh finally, he had the courage." Sakura said, feeling somewhat relieved. "You knew it all along? Why hadn't you told me? I don't understand every piece of it!" Ino said, feeling really frustrated about everything.

"Yeah, I've known everything all along. It's been a long time that he has been keeping this from you – ever since we were in Ninja Academy… It's been hard for him too because obviously, he didn't know how to confess his feelings. We all knew about how he felt and we wanted him to learn how to admit it to you, so we didn't tell you. I'm glad he finally was able to let out his feelings." Sakura explained.

"Sakura, I don't understand! I mean, why does he need to keep it from me? Why would he like me? I'm always teasing, ignoring and showing him that I am so annoyed with him." Ino said.

"Shikamaru kept it from you because he thought you might stay away from him once you know. Well, I guess he likes you because you're nice and you're caring. You notice him and appreciate some of his ideas even if he is really troublesome. At least, that's what he says."

"I'm caring? How could I be? I think he misinterprets that."

"Misinterpret or not, I think Shikamaru really loves you. How do you feel about that?"

"I-I don't know!!! I'm confused, frustrated, puzzled, mystified, bewildered! I don't know… How should I feel that my former teammate secretly loved me all along?"

"Shouldn't you be flattered? I mean, he's a real genius and he's the only chuunin among us. And he's nice too, you know. He's someone you can easily approach."

"Oh yeah… But I mean… Shikamaru??!!! The guy I had always teased, laughed at, mocked and be so irritated,… he liked me? It's impossible! Tell me, Sakura… am I dreaming?"

"No you're not dreaming. It's true, Ino. Believe it. He likes you so much and I hope you don't feel bad about it."

"I don't know, okay!!! I'm so confused. I don't know if I should be flattered or irritated or what! What am I going to do now? I ran all of a sudden once I he confessed to me."

Sakura laughed. "You ran? You're hysterical, Ino. But I understand how you feel. And I hope you don't feel bad about it."

"I guess I don't. Why would I feel bad? It's not his fault that… that I was the one he loved." Ino said, forcing out a small smile and remembering what she had said to Sasuke awhile ago.

"Well, I'm glad. Try not to hurt him, Ino. And please… don't stay away from him. He won't deserve that." Sakura advised.

"I'll try not to. And I know I'm not suppose to. We need to talk, but not now. Sometime I will clarify things out with him."

"Good for you, Ino. But who knows… he might be the 'right person' for you?" Sakura teased.

Ino scowled at the same time smiled (how do you do both???). "Whatever, Sakura. But yeah, who knows?" They both chuckled.

-at Master Tsunade's room-

Tsunade called for Sakura moments after Ino talked to her. Sakura went to the Hokage's room, expecting another session or if not giving her orders or chores she usually hate. "What is it, Master Tsunade?" Sakura asked as politely as possible. Tsunade was staring out the window.

"It's more or less a favor. Would you gladly do it for me?" Tsunade asked. Sakura was puzzled. Since when did Tsunade learned to ask her a favor? Usually it was always orders, commands, instructions and more orders. But Sakura knew better than to answer no.

"I'll do it if and only if I can do it. What is it?" Sakura said. "You can do it, Sakura. It's something very easy and I'll explain the favor once you say yes." Tsunade said. Very unfair, Sakura thought. "What if I say no?" "Then you'd lose a great chance." "Would you pass the favor to somebody else?" "I don't know. I think you're really the one who could do it." "Then I'd do it, again if I can do it."

Tsunade paused for awhile. "Train with Sasuke." She mumbled firmly. Sakura glared at her. "What? Are you serious? And for what? Why me?" Sakura's questions came popping out all of a sudden. And Tsunade was ready to answer everything.

"Yes, I am serious. You are going to train with him to help him remember. I chose you because you are close to him emotionally and you are the one who truly know everything. He trusts you too, you know." Tsunade explained.

"What does he need to remember?" Sakura asked.

"Everything about him and his past except for Orochimaru and Itachi. Never mention that, or else you'll lose him."

"Why all of a sudden does he need to remember everything?"

"He needs to know about his past. I have my own reasons too."

"But if I'd train with him, then… Naruto might-"

"He'll understand. I explained everything to him."

Sakura sighed. Sure, Tsunade prepared everything. And yeah, it looks like she has her own reasons why she asked that favor. And she is going to know about those reasons soon. "When am I going to train with Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Tomorrow early in the morning. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me."

-early the next morning-

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura greeted softly and cheerfully the next morning. Sasuke was sitting on the sand, watching the sunrise.

"Same to you, Sakura… I hope this training doesn't bother you at all." Sasuke said in a firm voice.

"No it's okay. But let me know one thing. Did you ask for this?" Sakura asked curiously.

"No, I didn't. Master Tsunade has her own reasons why she planned this." So Master Tsunade's really the mastermind, Sakura thought. Sasuke finally stood up and faced Sakura.

"What are we going to practice, Sakura? Help me remember some techniques, please." Sasuke said. Sakura thought for a while. "Let's practice taijutsu first. Is that okay?" She asked. Sasuke nodded and he prepared for action. They both practiced taijutsu and Sakura couldn't believe that she finally got the chance to train with him. When they were still teammates, he liked training alone by himself and when he notices that Sakura was watching, he would tell her that she was very annoying and he'll walk away to find a better place to train so that Sakura wouldn't see him. Sakura still remembered everything and she smiled at those memories.

"You're still great and talented, Sasuke. Nothing has changed." Sakura praised. Sasuke nodded in satisfaction. "You're great too, Sakura. You've improved a lot." Sasuke said. Sakura looked back at him. "But you never trained with me, Sasuke. How would you know I improved? And even if you watched me fight, I guess you never remembered those times." Sakura said stunningly.

Sasuke ignored what Sakura said when he suddenly was about to punch her on her shoulder and she has to dodge from it. "What do we practice now, Sakura? We've been practicing taijutsu since yesterday. That is, if it's okay with you." Sasuke suggested. "That's fine with me. But I don't know how to teach ninjutsu or genjutsu. I'll simply help you remember your techniques." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded. Sakura started remembering about the techniques Sasuke once used.

"Chidori, Great Fireball Technique, Kawarimi Technique, Shadow… Shadow…" Sakura couldn't remember. "Shadow Shuriken Technique." Sasuke finished for her. Sakura looked at her in horror. "You remember? How come?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Why do you think I remember?" Sasuke asked. It was a very smart question. It seems that he was hiding something. Sakura thought while she glared at him so sharply. "I don't know. Do you remember everything? Sasuke, tell me please!" Sakura exclaimed. If he remembers everything then he certainly remembers my feelings for him and he will stay away from me again! These filled Sakura's thoughts. She felt so terrified.

Sasuke looked down at the ground. He didn't know what to answer. He wasn't sure to tell Sakura the truth – the one he and Tsunade kept from everyone and at the same time the main reason he had to train with Sakura. He needed to tell her the truth behind everything and he must stop deceiving everyone especially Sakura about it.

Sasuke nodded sadly. "Yes, I remember everything." He mumbled softly.

Sakura went into a deep state of shock. "S-sasuke??? You remember everything? How come? Why hadn't you told me at the start? What else do you remember, Sasuke?" Her eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"I-I know about your feelings for me…" Sasuke replied, unsure of whether it was the right thing to say to Sakura. It made Sakura cry even more.

"I don't understand, Sasuke." Sakura said, walking away to the house. Sasuke looked at her for awhile before following her.

The house was empty, and when Sakura came in she was surprised to find Master Tsunade and Naruto talking. She was all in tears as she ran to Tsunade, who gave her a sad and understanding look. "What does this mean, Master? How did Sasuke remember?!" Sakura exploded out. Tsunade looked around the room and spotted Sasuke. He went towards Sakura.

"Sakura… we'll have to explain. But… forget about me now. I know your feelings for me but please, forget about me. Forget about everything – how you feel for me." Sasuke said. Sakura cried even more and looked at him in puzzlement. "Why are you saying this, Sasuke? It's hard, you know. You just didn't know how much you hurt me and caused me so much pain." Sakura sobbed.

"That's why, Sakura. I've already hurt you deeply and for that, forget about me because I never loved you in the past. I don't want you to get hurt and Naruto is still here waiting." Sasuke said.

Sakura turned to him and glared at him piercingly. "Do you know what you're asking, Sasuke? You don't understand and you never will. You don't know about all the pain you've caused me when you left Konoha. You left me here all alone without knowing that I'd never be complete without you. Do you know that? It's hard to move on, Sasuke. It's hard to forget about you – all the memories we've shared together and how much I once loved you so much…." Sakura paused to contain herself.

"From the very start, I already loved you and it always hurts me whenever you stay away from me and tell me that I am annoying. Until now, I feel the pain whenever you're with Ino. Sasuke… you don't understand about all the pain I went through! Do you even know that I'm still waiting here? Do you even care that you once hurted me? And now you're asking me to forget about you! Why, Sasuke? Why do you have to do this to me? What have I done wrong?" Sakura was crying out. Sasuke couldn't do anything but freeze there at that moment. He felt so helpless – unknowing what to do.

Naruto hugged Sakura tightly. Finally, her true feelings which she was hiding for a long time came out and no matter how hurt he was, he still loved her so much. "Sakura…" he mumbled gently. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun…" Sakura whispered back, still crying. Naruto nodded, assuring her that he understand everything.

"I'll explain everything. I'm sorry, Sakura, if I had to keep this from you for a long time. Forgive Sasuke for he has nothing to do with this." Tsunade replied seriously but in a sad tone. She went to her room and Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke followed her there.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Real Truth

In her room, Master Tsunade looked out the window thinking about the right words to say. She did not want to hurt Sakura but no matter what, it always looked the same. Tsunade had always known that Sakura did not want Sasuke to remember that she had feelings for him, because if he did remember then he might stay away from her and be annoyed once again. Sakura was contented that Sasuke didn't remember. Besides, she wants to have a new start of her life with the new Sasuke. But now that he hadn't actually forgotten it, Sakura did not know what to do.

Tsunade glanced reluctantly at Sasuke as if she wants some help from him but she knew it would do no good. "Master… tell me the truth! Please… Why does Sasuke remember? Had he really got amnesia? Then that means he never forgot that I have feelings for him? What?! Why do you have to hide this from me???" Sakura cried. She felt so betrayed.

"Sakura… I-I have to explain." Tsunade said, looking so troubled. She breathed deeply before starting to speak. She had to be gentler. "Sasuke really didn't have a complete amnesia. I explained to you that it was a punishment and that's true. I was the one who performed the technique for his punishment. I thought the punishment was going to be successful, but then I did not know enough. It failed… and yeah, Sasuke still remember some memories and what he had forgotten is the most favorable part… his friends and his good life in Konoha." Tsunade explained sadly.

"The main purpose of the punishment," Tsunade continued, "is for Sasuke to forget all about his miserable past – his brother and the revenge in his heart. He had forgotten about the revenge, but he still remembered Itachi and the pain he had caused him. Since Sasuke only remembered a bit about you and Naruto and forgot completely about all the others, we agreed to make everyone believe that he has amnesia."

"I want to start a new life in Konoha. I want everyone to know me not as the old Sasuke who's cold, vengeful and mysterious. I want to be friendly and not someone the others would consider as odd and strange. Sakura, I want to belong…" Sasuke explained miserably. "But Sasuke… you don't have to pretend that you have amnesia in order to belong! We can accept you for whoever you are. You don't have to do this, Sasuke!" Sakura said.

"Sakura, Sasuke needs a new life. Making everyone believe that he has amnesia is also for his own protection. Itachi, wherever he is now, knows that Sasuke has amnesia and I assume that he will leave Sasuke alone knowing that he doesn't remember everything. But of course, that protection is for a little while." Tsunade added.

"Itachi is on the lookout for Sasuke?" Sakura asked stunningly. She thought that when Sasuke came back in Konoha, he really had a new peaceful life without any revenge and hatred in his heart. But now knowing that Sasuke was still in danger, Sakura suddenly felt worried and uneasy for him.

"Yes, and we are preparing for any attack. He still wants to kill Sasuke." Tsunade said in alarm. Naruto nodded along, and that meant something for Sakura. "Naruto… you know everything too?" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto nodded sadly. Sakura looked around the room and saw Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei? You know everything all along?" Sakura asked. Kakashi went into the room and nodded too.

"Oooh… Why do you have to do this to me? Why do you have to keep the truth from me? WHY??? I don't understand. Don't I have the right to know what really happened to Sasuke??? Don't you care that I still care for him?" Sakura cried. She suddenly fell to the floor and cupped her hands in her face. Naruto went to her rescue and hugged her tightly. Sakura really felt like she was completely betrayed by people whom she truly loved and she felt the pain of it.

Sasuke froze right then and there. He did not know what to do. He felt so guilty, that he was the one responsible for all the pain Sakura was going through. First, he left her then now he betrayed her by making her believe and deceiving her that he had amnesia. He knew that Sakura had always trusted him and he did too to her and now, he couldn't believe what he had just done. He walked close to Sakura, who was still embraced by Naruto.

"Sakura… forget about me. You don't want to be in pain, do you? Naruto loves you and he deserves you. Put behind all your love for me. It's past, right? Move on and get a life. Can't you do that?" Sasuke said impatiently.

Sakura struggled out of Naruto's embrace, and stood to face Sasuke. "You know what, Sasuke? You don't understand! You're asking me to forget you? That is not easy! You don't understand how it feels when the person you've always loved all your life betrays you and leaves you all alone and does not care about your feelings. You don't know the pain, Sasuke! How could I forget? You broke my heart into a thousand pieces… and… and… you never bothered to mend it again!" Sakura said. She was feeling weaker and weaker as she spoke those words.

Sasuke couldn't say anything. Every word Sakura speaks shots through his heart. And the pain was very sharp. He felt that he was the one to blame about everything, and he really knew that he was. He wanted to hug Sakura then and there and tell her that he's sorry but he knew 'sorry' wasn't enough to make her feel well again. Sasuke knew all throughout that Sakura's pain wouldn't vanish unless he accepts her with all his heart.

When Sakura saw that Sasuke couldn't answer, she stormed out of the house. She wants some time alone to think about everything. She felt the pain in her heart and knew that it would not go away and has always been there… ever since Sasuke left. But the peaceful time Sakura wants outside has not been what she wanted. As she went out and stood outside, a kunai directed upon her chin. She gasped.

"Haruno Sakura… where is Uchiha Sasuke?" The eerie voice asked. Sakura cleared her tears and took a better look at the person who directed the kunai. She couldn't believe what she saw. It was… Uchiha Itachi…!!! And she felt so helpless and did not know what to do.

"I-I… I… d-don't… don't…know… I don't care… about where… w-where he is right now…" Sakura stammered, being so scared. Her heart was beating faster and faster. "He is in the house, isn't he? I will kill him." Itachi said in a spine-chilling way. Sakura felt even more scared. "Don't kill him!" Sakura screamed. Itachi directed the kunai closer to her throat, and held her on her shirt.

Tsunade heard Sakura's scream and she felt alarmed that she hurried out the house and the others followed. She looked at Sakura's state in terror. "T-this is… This is what I've dreaded to happen." She mumbled to herself. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi look at them in alarm.

"Let go of her." Sasuke ordered in a very firm voice. Itachi looked at him and chuckled. He loosened his hold on Sakura's clothes. He chuckled even more. "Oh my dearest brother, how are you? Hahaha… How do you feel that I'm holding the girl you are so in loved with?" Itachi said in a teasing manner. Sasuke frowned deeply but looked at the ground. Finally, the truth was out.

Sakura took a glance at Sasuke to see his reaction. He seemed bothered and trouble. "S-Sasuke-kun… I-is… is that… is that true?" Sakura was crying again. Tsunade sighed. Finally, Sakura knows. Sasuke took the courage to look straight at Sakura's eyes and he neared her.

"It's true, Sakura." Sasuke mumbled softly. He felt so ashamed that it was only now that Sakura knew and he didn't have the courage to tell her. He didn't have the courage because he was afraid that even if he knew that Sakura really loves him, she wouldn't accept him because he left her all alone once. But he was wrong.

Sakura sobbed even more. She couldn't believe what she had just found out. Sasuke loves her? Sasuke loves Sakura! "Is it really true, Sasuke-kun? Why have you kept this from me?" Sakura asked, now smiling and crying at the same time. Sasuke smiled too and he felt so relieved that the truth was now out.

"It's no dream, Sakura-chan. I'm sorry if I had to keep it from you. I was afraid to tell you because I thought you will reject me and make me remember the pain I have caused you. I thought you will not accept me anymore after everything." Sasuke explained.

"No, Sasuke-kun… I will never do that. You know that I loved you, right? And I still do and that will never change." Sakura said with all joy. She wanted to hug Sasuke right then and there if only Itachi hadn't gripped her. But what she didn't know was Naruto was hurting too. And he had to accept that Sakura will only love Sasuke and no one else.

"Good acting, dear bro! Now enough about your drama because you two will join each other and I will kill both of you!!!" Itachi said, cackling wickedly. Tsunade got prepared to fight Itachi, and so did Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi.

"Release her now. Fight us if you're not afraid." Tsunade ordered. Itachi smiled fiendishly and released his grip off Sakura. "Are you threatening me, Fifth Hokage? You still have the courage to say that, huh? It's like I don't know that you are afraid of blood!" Itachi said, and with that he struck the kunai to Sakura's arm. She moaned and blood flowed.

Tsunade started to shake. The others felt so alarmed. "Master Tsunade… fight your fear!" Sakura exclaimed out of her pain. Tsunade looked at Sakura, and then she closed her eyes concentrating to be brave and fight her fear. She finally opened her eyes after a few moments and looked at Itachi bravely.

"Who says I'm afraid of blood? I think you heard a wrong rumor, Itachi." Tsunade said, and threw three shurikens at Itachi, which he simply dodged. She quickly attacked Itachi and did taijutsu with him. They were both skilled and simply couldn't hit each other. And finally, Itachi hit Tsunade. She finally decided making hand seals and worked different techniques on him, including the one that can break the grounds. But nothing worked.

Itachi was too powerful and he survived all Tsunade's techniques. She had to think fast, so she whispered something to Kakashi and Naruto about a plan. She ran to Sasuke too, to simply tell him that he was the last one who is going to attack if nothing worked and had to protect Sakura. He nodded.

Sasuke ran to Sakura's rescue. Her arm was hurting and bleeding so bad. He held her in his arms. "Sakura… your arm is bleeding!" Sasuke exclaimed, unknowing what to do. "It will be okay, Sasuke-kun… Believe me." Sakura assured, smiling. She wants Sasuke to know that she can heal her own wounds and that she is almost a fully-pledged medical ninja. Sasuke watched the bleeding and after a few moments, blood stopped flowing out.

"H-how come, Sakura?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. "Something I learned from Master Tsunade." Sakura said, smiling proudly that she had just used what she learned. "You are so great, Sakura. And you really improved a lot. I always believe that you always had a potential. I believe in you, Sakura-chan…" Sasuke praised. He kissed her on the cheek and she blushed so deeply.

On the other hand, the battle against Itachi was going fiercer and fiercer. The plan was starting to work. Tsunade performed the most perfect genjutu she can do which cannot be dispelled. It worked well and Itachi didn't move. Naruto made an attack to punch the older Uchiha. Itachi wasn't able to dodge it and blood flow from his face. When Kakashi was the one to attack, Itachi was able to dispel the technique. Tsunade felt shocked that he was able to dispel it! What went wrong?

"Itachi has a technique to dispel your genjutsu." Kakashi said as he landed on the ground from his failed attack on Itachi. "You cannot trick me, you fools." Itachi said, touching the bruise on his cheek. Kakashi signaled Naruto to attack. Naruto nodded, and rushed. He used his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and produced a lot of different clones. All of these clones dashed to attack Itachi but all didn't work. Finally, the real Naruto was the only one left standing.

"You know Uzumaki Naruto? I wonder why you'll still fight for Sasuke. He betrayed you when he left Konoha, right? And now he takes Sakura away from you. Are you blind about all the offenses he has done to you?" Itachi said, wanting to make Naruto regret about a lot of things.

But Naruto stood firm. "Sasuke is my friend and he will always be. I value our friendship more than anything else. He taught me a lot of things and I will not exchange him for anything. You cannot make me break our friendship. Now let's fight!" Naruto said resolutely. Naruto used Kage Bunshin again. Itachi did hand seals and formed techniques to defeat Naruto but he wasn't able to. Finally, Naruto decided to use his finishing technique – the Rasengan.

Naruto formed the chakra on his hand. He closed his eyes to release the chakra of the demon fox. He finally ran and was about to attack, when Itachi released a strong wind from his hands to fight the chakra on Naruto's hand. And the chakra couldn't stand the strong wind. Naruto fell suddenly, being so weak and his chakra all used up. Tsunade ran to him and carried him in a safe place.

"One down. Who's next?" Itachi said threateningly. Kakashi stood in front of Itachi. Both used their hand seals again but all their techniques didn't work on each other. They were both good, using the Sharingan. "You know, great copy ninja? Only the true Uchihas can use the Sharingan well. You have no right to it. And I am going to prove that now." Itachi said.

Itachi made hand seals and formed in his hand a stronger ball of chakra, much stronger than the Rasengan. Kakashi formed hand seals too and used his Chidori. They attacked each other at the same time. Tsunade, Sakura and Sasuke waited as the light that filled the air vanished. And what they saw astounded them. Kakashi was lying on the ground, and Itachi was laughing again.

"Two down. Master Hokage? May I have the pleasure to fight with you?" Itachi said, still chuckling. Tsunade frowned angrily. "I will make this quick." That was all she said. Tsunade was really angry that she grew stronger again and broke the ground and lifted a large boulder from there and threw at Itachi. Of course, he was able to dodge it.

Tsunade formed hand seals. She was going to perform the best technique she could ever think of. In her right hand, she formed a ball of chakra together with red wind and other substances. It was a technique only a medical ninja can perform. Itachi used his strong ball of chakra again, which he used with Kakashi. Itachi attacked first in front of Tsunade but she had a different thing in mind. She rushed to Itachi and attacked him on his back. Itachi whimpered in pain. He felt like his bones were breaking. Sakura smiled courageously. She had seen that technique before, only it had consequences. "Enough, Tsunade!!!" Itachi whined. He twisted and squirmed in soreness.

Tsunade fell to her knees. She was getting weaker and weaker and that was the consequence. And she wouldn't be able to fight again. "Sakura… I could fight no longer… J-just… fight till the end…" Tsunade fell to the ground. Sakura rushed to her and checked her pulse. Sasuke finally stood. Sakura looked at him, feeling so frightened for him.

"Sasuke-kun… be careful… But I believe in you…" Sakura said, supporting him so much. "I will be careful. But Sakura-chan? I want you to remember that I will always love you no matter what happens. If I die today, I hope you do not forget our memories together and that I will love you till the end. I will fight for our love, Sakura. And I hope you do too." Sasuke said. Sakura was so touched and tears began to fall from her eyes again.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun… Don't talk like that… You are not going to die. You will live and after on, we'll live a good happy and peaceful life together. We will never part again, Sasuke-kun… I will always love you and that will never change… I will fight for you, Sasuke." Sakura sobbed. Sasuke nodded. "I will fight now." He spoke firmly and courageously.

"Uchiha Itachi… I cannot forgive you for all you've done for me. I am going to fight you till the end." Sasuke pronounced. Itachi chuckled. "Until when are you going to be lost in your dreams that you can kill me? You'll die first, Uchiha Sasuke, before I die." Itachi said. They began attacking each other. First it was plain taijutsu. They didn't hit each other. Then, they both started forming hand seals. Sasuke used his Fireball Technique while Itachi used a so-called Waterball Technique, a reverse of Sasuke's technique.

Itachi and Sasuke seemed to be equal in power. Itachi couldn't believe that somehow, Sasuke could equal his power. He was so great now and Itachi thought that Sasuke was getting his strength from his love for the people around him, especially for Sakura. When Sasuke's heart was still filled with hatred, he was blinded by it so much and the revenge covered Sasuke's true strength.

After more techniques Sasuke decided to use his most powerful strength the Chidori. It was the greatest Chidori, even stronger than Kakashi's. Itachi also formed a ball of chakra on both his hands, but with strong heat and wind. They attacked each other at the same time, and both were deeply harmed. Sasuke fell to the ground but Itachi was left standing weakly.

Sakura ran to Sasuke and held his hand. "Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun? Don't die, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed. She was crying so hard now. Sasuke looked at Sakura and smiled. "Sakura… Sakura… remember what I said… I-I will… I will always… love you… Fight for our love… till… till… the bitter end." Sasuke managed to say. Sakura hugged Sasuke's body and cried even more.

When Sakura recovered, she took the courage to stand and face Itachi. She was the only one left standing, and the weakest among all of them. Itachi was bleeding badly. "How is that? You're the only one left standing. That's easy, I don't even have to lift my finger to kill you. You're very weak, Haruno Sakura." Itachi pronounced.

Itachi's words seemed to anger Sakura so much. "Me? Weak? I guess you no longer know me. Haruno Sakura doesn't run from her challenges! I will fight for Sasuke till the end. I will never forgive you for what you've done to him." Sakura stated firmly. And with that, she formed hand seals now applying what she has learned.

Sakura performed genjutsu, another technique Tsunade taught her that was hard to dispel to. She succeeded in doing so, and performed another set of hand seals. She concentrated some purple chakra on her hands, a type that harms the inner organs. When Itachi didn't move, Sakura put her hands on Itachi's chest. The chakra harmed his heart directly and badly.

Itachi groaned and fell to the ground. He coughed out blood. Sakura concentrated more purple chakra and touched different parts of Itachi's body. And he was bleeding so badly. As she was attacking him, the other ninjas ran to her. Finally, they heard her screams. Why had they only heard now? They all scurried and prepared to fight Itachi.

But as most techniques of medical ninjas, the purple chakra has a big consequence too. Sakura felt strength being stripped from her. She felt like she was feeling dizzy and at the same time her head aches. And she felt like her body parts were melting. She suddenly started falling down and falling down to the ground… And felt nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Back to Me

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. Her eyesight was blurry and she rubbed her eyes again. She looked at the surroundings. She was in a room with pink wallpaper and some flower designs. She was lying down on what seems to be a patient's bed. The place looked familiar but she couldn't identify it. She looked outside the window and saw nothing but pure white.

She coughed softly and someone rushed to her, upon hearing the noise. "Sakura-chan! You're awake! Wait till I tell Master Tsunade!" the voice exclaimed. It took awhile for Sakura to identify him. It was Naruto. "N-naruto… Naruto-kun…" Sakura called softly. Naruto stopped abruptly as he was about to step out of the room. He returned by Sakura's bed.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, trying to be cheerful. "W-where am I?" Sakura asked weakly, still observing the surroundings. "At Konoha Medical Hospital. It's a long story how you arrived here. But Sakura? You beat Itachi! You killed him!" Naruto cheered. Sakura's eyes grew bigger but she felt speechless. Killed Itachi? Impossible.

"N-Naruto-kun…??? I feel so weak… Where is Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked immediately, remembering him. Naruto went on a sad face for a while. "Um… Master Tsunade will be the one to explain." That was all that Naruto could answer. "Where is Master? I want to speak to her." Sakura said. "But you are still weak, Sakura-chan." "Please, Naruto-kun? I beg you… I really need to talk to her…" Naruto couldn't do anything and simply nodded. He looked to find Master Tsunade.

Sakura tried sitting upright at her bed but she obviously couldn't. She was simply so weak. But as she was trying to do so, someone knocked on her door. "Come in, please." Sakura said softly. Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Temari came in. Her friends!

"I'm glad to see you…" Sakura said. They all brought flowers and placed it on the empty flower vase sitting on the bedside table. "So are we! You are such a hero, Sakura!!! I admire you so much. How did you do it?" Ino cheered. The three also expressed their praises.

"I-I don't know… Did I really kill Itachi? I don't believe it." Sakura said, now smiling. "You did. I thought you were so weak before but now, you are so strong! I adore your courage." Temari praised. Wow, a praise form Temari. She barely admires people, Sakura thought.

"But I wouldn't be able to do that if Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Master Tsunade and Sasuke didn't fight. I wouldn't be able to do it alone." Sakura muttered humbly. "But you did the finishing touch! You are so strong, Sakura! I am so shy now when I'm with you…" Tenten said.

"No, Tenten. Don't think that way. I'm not superior or anything… I just… fought for my love for Sasuke…" Sakura replied sadly. The other girls glanced at nodded at each other with understanding. Sakura looked away, at the window. It still made her think why the window was so white.

"Ino…? Why is the window so white?" Sakura asked stunningly. The girls looked again at each other. Ino held Sakura's hand gently. "Sakura…? It's snowing." Ino finally said. Sakura smiled widely and tears formed in her eyes again.

"The prophecy came true, Sakura. When the stone-hearted learns to love and fights till the bitter end, it will snow again. You and Sasuke made it come true…" Hinata said gladly. Tenten opened the window for Sakura. The cold breeze filled the room. "The snow is so cold… It soothes me…" Sakura said, sobbing a little. Sasuke really do love her, and it was no dream like he told her.

"You know Sakura? You really deserve Sasuke. You and he are meant for each other and I'm glad you really found your true feelings. I hope you will be together for your whole lives." Ino said with both a tone of sadness and happiness. "You're sad too, aren't you?" Sakura said.

Ino smiled as she thought about it. "Yeah, I admit that I'm sad because I had always loved Sasuke since the very start and now I found that my best friend and former rival took him away. But now I clearly understand everything. I am glad for both of you and I can accept the truth. Take care of him well, Sakura." Ino said. She hugged Sakura gently.

After a few more moments, Master Tsunade finally arrived at the room with Naruto and Kakashi behind her. "How are you, Sakura?" Tsunade asked as she approached Sakura. Ino made way for them to talk. "I-I'm feeling a bit fine now, Master." Sakura mumbled softly.

Master Tsunade sat down on the chair beside the bed. "I guess you used the purple chakra, didn't you?" She asked Sakura, as she brushed her student's beautiful long pink hair. Sakura nodded, and let out a small smile. Tsunade had always given her sermons and reminders about not using the purple chakra for it always has bad and sustained effects on the user. Sakura knew that it would take a long time for her to get well and have her full strength back, but she didn't think of those consequences when she was fighting.

"You are very brave, Sakura. You deserve to be honored. Konoha will be free from dreadful and wicked enemies for a long time. Thank you, Sakura." Tsunade said. Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Oh, Master. You sound like I'm some hero. Don't be like that." She teased.

"No Sakura, I'm serious. You really are a hero and now I can say that you are really a fully-pledged medical ninja. But we have to inform the public first. I'll arrange the celebration." Tsunade said. Sakura smiled sheepishy again.

"Anyway, if you wonder why the others knew late that Itachi was there outside fighting with us, I found out that he used some air potion or such to make them all sleep so they wouldn't be able to fight." Tsunade added. Sakura nodded and thought how wicked and smart Itachi is.

"Master Tsunade? Where is Sasuke? How is he? Tell me that he's okay." Sakura said worriedly. Tsuande smiled at her with understanding. Now she wasn't sure of telling Sakura the truth especially now that she and Sasuke found their love for each other. "You have to accept this, Sakura." Tsunade said seriously. Sakura paid attention.

"Sakura… Sasuke is alive. It's just that he overused his body's capacity that he wasn't able to take the damage from Itachi's technique. And he also wasn't able to stand the bad effects the Chidori caused him. You knew that Sasuke isn't yet completely healed when we allowed him to study in school and he already used his techniques. I gave him a warning against using techniques and what I am afraid of just happened." Tsunade swallowed hard.

"Sasuke is not here." Tsunade continued. "I ordered some jounins, ANBUs and medical ninjas to take him to a faraway village and search for the cure. He has body is in a serious critical state right now and he has to drink this certain potion that could be found in some village faraway from Konoha. But if the cure isn't found…" Her voice vanished away sadly.

"What? What will happen to Sasuke if the cure isn't found???" Sakura exclaimed worriedly and anxiously. "He might die." Tsunade mumbled softly. Sakura cried. The others gasped. "No! He won't die! I know he will come back for me. He said he will fight till the end!!!" Sakura cried. They all felt sorry for her.

"It only snows in Konoha three times in a year. If Sasuke doesn't go back, in the third time it will snow, then unfortunately what I've just said will come true." Tsunade added sadly. The snow once again… Why does it always have to determine Sasuke's fate? Sakura thought. She has to wait for a long time.

The pain came back to Sakura. It was both the pain in her heart and in her joints, which was caused by using the purple chakra. That was the time she needed Sasuke the most. Where is he now? Where is he now that I needed him to ease the pain I am feeling? Sakura thought.

Sakura cupped her hands to her face. She could no longer endure the pain. Everyone felt so sorry about her. Naruto hugged Sakura tightly, trying to give her the comfort she needed. Sakura didn't struggle and dwelled in his arms. After recovering, Sakura tried speaking again.

"You know what? I believe my Sasuke-kun will come back for me. I believe in him and I will always be waiting for him no matter how long it takes. I know someday he will back... And that is all I want… for him to be back home… back to me…" Sakura said weakly.

Ino and Tenten cried and felt touched about Sakura's words. Even Tsunade wiped a tear from her face. Temari and Hinata smiled at her with understanding. This is true love, Kakashi thought.

"Yes, we believe in Sasuke. He will come back for Sakura no matter what. If he came back for her when he left, now I'm sure he will again." Ino assured everyone. They all agreed with her and nodded. I hope Ino's really right. We'll wait for you, Sasuke, Tsunade thought.

-after a few minutes-

Master Tsunade and Kakashi left saying they have some business to do. Ino said she had to go to the flower shop since no one was in charge of that and Hinata wanted to help her. Temari said she had to go back to clean the Sound house while Tenten said she wouldn't leave the hospital, but would like to get some fresh air. Naruto was the only one who was left in Sakura's room. He had promised himself that he will always be by her side to take care and comfort her.

"Naruto-kun…? You aren't leaving?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head and smiled at her. "I won't leave you. I will always be here for you." He assured. Sakura smiled satisfyingly and gladly. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." She replied.

Silence fell between them. Sakura gazed out of the window while Naruto was simply studying the designs on Sakura's bed sheet. "Sakura-chan…? May I ask you a question?" Naruto asked politely. Sakura shifted her gaze to Naruto, and nodded.

"Saku-chan, do you really love Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Then suddenly, Sakura remembered. All this time all she thought about was Sasuke and how much they love each other. She completely forgot all about Naruto and she felt so guilty. She didn't want the first-day-at-the-ship incident to happen again. She didn't know what to answer for she really didn't want to hurt Naruto.

Naruto smiled at himself. "I guess you don't need to answer that. I know you still love him, right?" He said. Sakura nodded sadly. "Naruto-kun… I'm really sorry about it. I'm sorry if I hurt you and pretended all this time that I completely forgot about Sasuke. It's just… just hard to forget all about him. But Naruto-kun? I am very thankful that you are always here for me and you never stopped loving me. I hope you can forgive me…" Sakura explained sadly.

"I understand, Sakura-chan. I have always known that you always loved Sasuke and I hope you know it's hard to pretend that I don't know. Sometimes, I want to believe that I was the one you loved but I know it is only in my dreams that that can happen. But I'm thankful that you gave me a chance to love you and for you to be mine even for a little while. I will never forget our memories together…" Naruto said, as he reminisce all his joyful memories with Sakura.

"So do I. I will never forget all the memories we shared and you know what, Naruto-kun? Whenever I'm with you, my sadness fades away. You always create a smile on my face. You always cheered me up whenever I'm feeling down and whenever I think of the pain Sasuke caused me. But I hope you are happy for me now…" Sakura said with a smile on my face.

"I am very happy for you and Sasuke. Well actually, I'll try to be. It's hard too, you know. I will love you still, Sakura and I hope you will not forget that. We're still friends, right?"

"We'll always be friends, Naruto-kun. I will always treasure our memories together. I'm thankful for having you."

"So I am blessed to have you. I'll always be here for you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura hugged Naruto tightly. She was glad that for once in her life she gave herself a chance to be with Naruto once. Sakura wouldn't forget her memories that she shared with him. He had been so important to her all those years Sasuke was gone. Naruto was the one who eased Sakura's pain and made her forget about him – for a little while. Now that Naruto has to let go, it was hard for him too. Since they were in Ninja Academy, he had always admired, crushed and loved Sakura so much. He always thought that she was the perfect, most beautiful girl in the world. That was another reason his rivalry grew intense with Sasuke.

But now that Sasuke loves Sakura too, Naruto learned that he must be happy for them and let go of his feelings for Sakura. He knows that letting go does not actually set him free from his feelings, but the pain he has always felt that Sakura really loves Sasuke. He knew had to be happy with his life and then, find a person who would really return his love. Naruto hoped for that too.

But for now, Naruto wished Sasuke and Sakura complete happiness all their lives.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Feelings are Rewarded

Tenten went out of Sakura's room and went to the canteen to find some food. She had nowhere else to go. She was not in the mood to go back home or have some training. She wanted some time alone to ponder about things and if she was going to go outside, it would be cold and she is not yet used to the low temperature. She might freeze.

So Tenten decided to sit on one of the chairs outside Sakura's room. It was a set of chairs for visitors and patient's relatives and such. She finished her food at the canteen and spendt some time outside Sakura's room and wait till Naruto is finished talking to her (Sakura).

But while she was waiting and enjoying herself for a moment, someone came and she took a look at whoever was it. And when she saw him, she flushed seeing the boy she had loved all her life. It was Neji. Tenten looked away and tried to ignore him.

"You want to visit Sakura? She's in the room. She's feeling a bit better now." Tenten informed, trying to change the topic that was going on their minds – that they needed to talk over about things. Neji walked towards Tenten and stared at her. She glanced back timidly.

"We need to talk, Tenten." Neji said seriously. Tenten swallowed. This was what she didn't want to happen. She didn't want to talk to Neji about her feelings. She felt so shameful about it that he knew everything. And this time, she really expected that Neji would break their friendship now that her feelings towards him were not mere friendship.

"What do we need to talk about, Neji?" Tenten asked nervously, pretending not to know. Neji looked down and glanced back at her. "Your feelings. We need to talk about it and clear everything out." Neji said with some concern. 'This is it. This is the end of our friendship.' Tenten thought anxiously. Her heart was beating faster and faster. She stood up courageously to face Neji.

"We needn't talk about it, okay? Look, Neji. I'm sorry if you had to know everything. I really apologize about it. It's not my fault that… that… I fell in love… in love with you. Now don't mind it, okay? Please forget about it because it doesn't matter." Tenten said breathlessly.

"It doesn't matter to you?" Neji asked surprisingly. Tenten glared at him. "No, it doesn't matter to me. And I hope it doesn't matter to you too. Well I know it really doesn't. You don't have to care about my feelings, Neji, because this might be the end of our friendship." She said hurriedly now tears running down her cheeks. She walked quick, trying to run away. But Neji didn't let her escape. He gripped her on both her elbows. They were now face to face and Tenten couldn't run away now.

"The end of our friendship? Why, Tenten?" Neji asked with all concern.

Tenten tried to force back tears but simply couldn't. "Why, isn't it the end of our friendship? Neji, don't pretend. I know you feel that I betrayed our friendship because my feelings for you have changed and I no longer look at you as a simple best friend. I know you're mad at me for feeling this way, but look, Neji. I'm really sorry. I know this is my fault and I shouldn't have loved you in the first place." She felt so angry at herself.

"Who told you that I feel that way? I'm not mad at you, Tenten. And I understand how you feel. This isn't the end of our friendship. We're best friends right? And I understand completely. It isn't your fault, Tenten. Don't blame yourself… but Tenten? A lot of things will change." Neji said sadly. Tenten sobbed even more.

"I know… I know everything will change between us… Even if I don't want that to happen. Probably you'll avoid me and we'll pretend that we don't know each other, that this friendship has never existed." Tenten said with disappointment and gloominess.

Neji let out a small laugh and settled Tenten on the chair (he sat too). "Tenten, don't think that way. That's not what I mean by the change I mentioned. And if your feelings don't matter to you, to me it matters." He said, with a small comforting smile.

Tenten grew puzzled. "I don't understand. Why does it have to matter to you? You love Ino, right? I saw you two in a tight embrace back at Peach Island. And what do you really mean by that change?" Tenten asked stunningly.

"That embrace? It meant nothing. Ino and I decided to let go of each other. We both can't bear the pain our relationship has caused us. Yeah, we broke up and decided to move on with our own lives." Neji explained.

"Is that it? Oh, I feel so sorry that it has to happen… You still love her, don't you?" Tenten said with the pain obvious in her voice.

"It has been enough for me, Tenten. Everything is finished between us. I will never forget that I once loved her but now and here, all that matters is your feelings for me." Neji said. Tenten's knees grew weak. What does Neji mean by that? And he seemed to understand how puzzled she was.

"Really, Tenten. It matters to me. When I first knew about your feelings for me, I honestly didn't know what to do. You are my best friend and I simply can't believe that you… you love me. But as time goes by, I realized a lot of things. You really valued me the way I am. You had always been there for me when I was in pain because of Ino. And even if it hurts you, you still supported me when I was courting her. You were always there for me and did not leave me. And I blame myself for being so blind about your feelings…" Neji paused for awhile. Tenten listened carefully. She couldn't believe that he appreciated all her effort to make him notice her.

"Yes, I had been so blind about your feelings… and my feelings too… All this time, I had thought of Ino and how much I wanted her to love me. I thought she was the only girl in the world and my world revolved only around her. But when you came and became my best friend, I began to think that you are so nice. You had showered me a lot of kindness ever since at Ninja Academy until the final matches of the Chuunin exam until now. And you had never left me. Now, Tenten… I realized how much… how much you are important to me… how I cannot live without you… how I loved you too so much…" Neji paused to see Tenten's reaction. But she was so speechless and didn't believe what she was hearing.

"I know you might think that I am saying this because Ino had just broken up with me and I am just using you or something. But no, Tenten… I truly realized my feelings for you… And I am glad that you love me too… I don't know if you can still accept me after causing you so much pain…" Neji's voice vanished away with a tone of sadness.

Tenten did not stop crying. Neji loved her too? She couldn't believe it. Was she dreaming? She pinched her hand and saw that it was reality. And she had to say something to Neji, though all she wanted to do was hug him there tightly. "Oh Neji-san… I-I don't believe it… Are you sure?" Tenten asked awkwardly.

Certainly it was awkward to ask a guy if he is sure about his feelings. But Neji understood her feelings well. "I am sure about it, Tenten… You're the one I love…" Neji said. As he spoke those words, he felt that his feelings for Ino once were slowly vanishing away and were starting to be replaced by a newfound love for his best friend.

"Oh, Neji… This is my greatest dream ever. Of course, I will accept you with all my heart. It doesn't matter if you once loved Ino and hurted me before, because I love you, Neji and I want you to know that. You just don't know how happy I am that you love me back. I never expected this, Neji and I never in my life thought that I could be this happy. When I first saw you in Ninja Academy, I already knew that you were the one for me. And when we became teammates, I was glad that I had the chance to be closer to you. My friendship with you was something I value truly… But my love for you is the most important to me… Neji…" Neji gripped her closer and touched his lips against Tenten's. They fell into a deep passionate kiss.

"I love you so much, Tenten… Let's give ourselves a chance." Neji said when they've recovered after a minute or so. Tenten's smile was so wide. "Yes, Neji-san. We'll treasure this chance to be together. I love you too, Neji, and I always will." Tenten answered. They both hugged each other tightly. After a few moments, they both went to Sakura's room.

They found Naruto cracking some corny jokes to Sakura, and she was giggling too seeming happy about it. Naruto and Sakura both looked at them and they both smiled, finding Neji and Tenten holding hands. The new couple went to Sakura. "Sakura… are you well now?" Neji asked.

"I'm feeling okay especially now that I can see that my friend is so happy." Sakura said, smiling. She really felt glad that Tenten's feelings were finally rewarded. A very happy ending. "Hey! Are you two – ?" Naruto exclaimed suspiciously, giggling. Neji and Tenten just glanced at each other and blushed a deep red. They didn't need to answer. "Gee, you two look good together!" He remarked, laughing. Neji and Tenten glanced again at each other and smiled at themselves. Oh, what joy love can really cause!

Neji and Tenten stayed for a few moments at Sakura's room and enjoyed Naruto's corny jokes. After a while, they decided to have some time for themselves at the Konoha park. They walked together hand in hand. They both sat on a bench upon reaching the park.

"You know what, Neji-san? I feel so happy to be with you. I can't explain this happiness." Tenten remarked. "Neither can I. I feel so glad and I feel like I could not ask for more now that I'm with you." Neji said sweetly. Tenten blushed and grinned.

"But I feel sorry for Ino. What will happen to her now? I hope she finds the right person for her." Tenten said, who couldn't help but bring up the subject. Neji didn't avoid the subject either. "You don't have to feel sorry for her, Tenten. I know that the person is just there waiting for her. Don't you have a guess?" Neji asked. Tenten looked at him stunningly, thinking of some possible persons.

"I don't have a guess. What aren't you telling me?" Tenten asked a bit playfully. Neji chuckled. "You didn't know that? Shikamaru confessed his feelings to Ino." He said. Tenten's eyes grew wider. Ino hadn't told her that. She feels so surprised that Shikamaru really admitted his feelings. It wasn't so likely of him to do that. But then again, teammates certainly develop their feelings for each other especially like Sasuke and Sakura. Like her and Neji.

"Really, Shikamaru did that? He is so brave enough to do that. I mean, even before he always gets rejection from Ino and she's always annoyed with him. How did Ino handle that?" Tenten asked, thinking about it so much. Neji shrugged. "I don't know. She did not talk about it that much. I guess she had mixed feelings over it." He said.

"But I hope Shikamaru's really the one for him. I thought at first they look good together even if they fought a lot when they were teammates. I just don't know if Ino might develop some feelings for him. It's not far." Tenten said.

"Yeah, it's not far. But as for now, let's put our minds off that. Let's enjoy this moment that we are together." Neji mumbled softly and sweetly.

"Yes, we must. I love you, Neji." She replied.

Tenten leaned her head against Neji's shoulder and he put a comforting and gentle arm around her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: A New Chance

Ino was humming a tune as she was cleaning out her desk at the flower shop. Hinata was watering the flowers. Both were enjoying what they were doing. There were no customers yet, since of course it was cold outside and who would really want to rush at the shop to get some flowers. But Ino loved the shop and felt like opening it. Besides, her mother instructed her to manage that for today.

But no matter how cold it is outside, a customer went in. Or probably, it wasn't really a customer. Hinata was the one who saw him first. He was shaking and probably felt really cold. "Sh-shikamaru! What are you doing here?" Hinata exclaimed as she went near him. Ino saw him too and she pretended not to care and instead be busy with what she was doing.

"Ino! Will you please give Shikamaru a glass of water? I think he's feeling badly cold." Hinata tried to order. Ino stamped her feet and went away. She finally returned with a glass of water and handed it to Hinata. She went back cleaning her desk. Shikamaru drank the water. "How are you? And why are you here?" Hinata asked, putting down the glass of water. He felt better now.

"I need to talk to Ino." Shikamaru managed to say, glancing at Ino to see her reaction. But she pretended to be undisturbed by it. "You want to talk to Ino? Why? Did something happen?" Hinata asked worriedly. Obviously, Ino hadn't told anybody much about Shikamaru confessing his feelings. Hinata looked reluctantly at Ino.

"Ino, Shikamaru wants to talk to you. And I feel like it's something important. Will you?" Hinata asked, when she neared Ino's table. Ino thought for awhile and nodded. "I'll be leaving for awhile to fix something in the inner room." Hinata said, going into the room where the important stuff are placed.

Shikamaru stood up and went towards Ino, who continued cleaning up and pretending not to notice Shikamaru. "What do we need to talk about?" Ino asked dryly. Shikamaru felt so ashamed that he had confessed his feelings to Ino recently and now didn't know what to say. "Look, I'm sorry if I really had to tell you at that moment. I just couldn't find the right time." Shikamaru said awkwardly. Ino stopped brushing but couldn't look straight at his eyes.

"Shikamaru… I-I don't know… I don't know what to say." Ino muttered, with a small sadness in her eyes. She doesn't know what to say or how to react about it. "You needn't say anything, Ino. Don't worry because I am not going to ask you to love me. I just want to ask you if we can still be friends, like before and if nothing will certainly change." Shikamaru said, forcing out a smile.

Ino put down the cloth she was using to clean the desk. "Shikamaru, I've known you for so long. I hadn't really expected it to happen. We've been friends, teammates, classmates but now knowing that you have feelings for me, I don't know how to react about it. It's just hard…" Ino said. It has been different when Neji confessed his feelings for Ino, because he wasn't really some guy close to her or even some guy who teased her and talked to her always. But Shikamaru was different. Shikamaru? The guy who always thinks that everything and everyone is troublesome? Impossible.

"It's okay, Ino. I understand how you feel. And I hope you don't make it a big deal at all." Shikamaru answered hopefully. "But Shikamaru, it's a big deal. We're friends right? And your feelings matter to me. I'm… I'm flattered… that you like me…" Ino said, smiling at him.

"You are? Really? I'm glad to know that… I really like you, Ino…" Shikamaru said. They both fell silent. "But Shikamaru? I hope you understand that I cannot think deeply about your feelings for me. I mean, I have a lot of things in mind that is bothering me now. Apart for your feelings, I mean. With all the recent heartbreaks I experienced, I feel like my heart has been pounded and broken so deeply. I feel so helpless right now, Shikamaru, and I'm thankful that you listened to me back at Peach Island." Ino explained.

Shikamaru understood her well but at the same time feel sorry for her too. Two consecutive heartbreaks were really harsh. He understood everything because his heart has always remained broken when Ino loved Sasuke first, then Neji after. And he wanted to comfort her so much.

"I understand, Ino. But I am still here. I am here to comfort you and make you feel well. I don't want you to be sad. I don't want to see those tears running down from your cheeks. I will try to mend your broken heart, Ino, even if I know I'm not the one who can completely do it." Shikamaru comforted sweetly. Ino started to cry. She still hasn't forgotten the heartbreaks and here was Shikamaru who was offering to help her out. Shikamaru, whom she always mocked.

"Oh, Shikamaru… I don't know what to say… I'm very thankful that you're still here and I feel so comforted. But I don't know what to do now. I feel like my life is so meaningless after the people I loved turned me down. What am I going to do now?" Ino whined helplessly.

"Like I've told you, Ino… I'm still here and I will always be. I will never leave and fail you. I will not do what they have done to you. I know you don't love me… but we could give each other a chance… I'll help you forget everything." Shikamaru assured.

Ino seemed to like the idea but it simply struck her again. She was not going to make any mistake. "But Shikamaru… I don't want to repeat the mistake I did. Neji also did the same to me. He to give us a chance to be together and he promised me that he'd help me to forget Sasuke. I agreed but then I hurt him because I simply couldn't forget Sasuke. Shikamaru, I don't want you to be hurt. I want to stop hurting people…" Ino replied, crying so hard.

Shikamaru wiped Ino's tears with his gentle hands. "You will not make the mistake again, Ino. I am ready to do anything to help you forget Sasuke and Neji. It has been painful, right? I am here to ease the pain. Do you really want to forget? If you do, then it would be easy for us." He said.

Ino thought for awhile. Does he really want to forget that he once loved Sasuke and Neji? Sasuke was over because he now loves Sakura but Neji was hard to forget (she still didn't know about Neji and Tenten). She loved Neji so much but then, there was also no hope for them. Was she really determined to forget all the pain? She pondered.

"Yes, Shikamaru. I want to forget everything – the pain, the love I once had, all of it. But it would be hard for me, and for you too because I'm not sure if I can really forget." Ino said. Shikamaru smiled at her with understanding.

"You wouldn't really forget it. But you can let go of everything and free yourself from sadness and pain. Everything will remain a memory… and… I can help you with that…" Shikamaru offered. With that, Ino suddenly hugged him tightly. She released all of her emotions. He hugged her back and smiled.

"Oh, Shikamaru… Thanks for comforting me… Yes we can give ourselves a chance, can't we?" Ino said, forcing a smile. Shikamaru nodded. "We can try, Ino. But I know that right now you still don't love me and I am hoping that someday you will learn to love me too. But even if that won't happen, I'll keep on loving you…" He said. Ino was so touched that tears continued running from her eyes. It couldn't stop.

"I know someday I'll really learn to love you. But that 'someday' wouldn't be far from now. And I know I'll be happy with you… Even if I've always teased you!" Ino said, giggling. They both laughed.

"I am going to do everything to make you happy, Ino. I won't fail you… And well, I'm sorry if I always teased you and mocked you before… I just… I just want you to notice me." Shikamaru said, apologizing. "Oh that? That's fine with me. I'm sorry too if I ignored you so much and told you that you were always so annoying." Ino said. Shikamaru nodded, and they both hugged each other again.

"Everything's fine now between us?" Shikamaru asked. "Of course!" Ino cheered. They both smiled. Hinata finally entered the room again. Secretly, she had been listening to their conversation. And she felt touched by their exchange of words.

"Oooh… It's so touching. I didn't know that you had so much love with Ino… Ooh, that is so cute…" Hinata said in a dreamy state. Shikamaru and Ino smirked at each other. Hinata grinned at them. "But wait, Hinata… You listened to every word?" Ino exclaimed. Hinata nodded, laughing.

"I'm happy for you two… I know you will not regret your decision to give each other a chance. But I will always be here to support your relationship." Hinata said gladly. "Thanks, Hinata. You are a real friend." Shikamaru said.

"Anyway, I have to get going now. I have to visit the Hokage's building right now. Master Tsunade has to tell me some things. Take care of yourself, Ino." Shikamaru said. Ino walked him to the door. "Take care too, Shikamaru." She mumbled. He gave her a light peck on the cheek and left. Hinata found her friend daydreaming.

"Hey, Ino… You feel like you're in seventh heaven, huh." Hinata said, giggling. Ino didn't say anything as she walked to the table. She was grinning at herself and at the same time blushing. "Oh my gosh…" was all Ino could manage to say. Hinata sighed and laughed at her friend.

"You heard it that I said that someday I'll learn how to love Shikamaru too. Right, Hinata?" Ino said in a dreamy state.

"Yeah, why?" Hinata asked.

"I guess I don't have to wait for that 'someday'."

"I think I know what you mean, Ino, just by the look in your face."

"I think I'm in loved with Shikamaru!"

Hinata laughed and felt so happy for her friend.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Happy Ending?!

Months and days passed in Konoha. A lot of things have changed. Sakura recovered after two weeks or so and Naruto was still there for her. His feelings still hasn't changed. Sakura, together with the other genins, went back to school too. Some of the lives of these ninjas changed.

The love of Neji and Tenten for each other grew so deep. They always spent more time for each other, did a lot of things together, walked together during when going to school and going home. Tenten was introduced to Neji's clan and Tenten did the same. They looked so in loved with each other so deeply.

Ino and Shikamaru were going fine too. Ino already told Shikamaru that she had learned to love him already. He had been so glad about it. On the other hand, Ino was learning to forget all about her heartbreaks and thanks to Shikamaru. But they still haven't stopped teasing and annoying each other, but this time it was just for fun – not to hurt each other's feelings like they did before.

It was already snowing in Konoha the third time that year. Snow Season in Konoha lasted for a month. The third time was what everyone was waiting for, especially Sakura. She had grown gloomy after she recovered from the hospital and everyone knew why. Her heart longs for Sasuke more and more every single day. But she wasn't going to lose hope.

During that third and last Snow Season of the year, everyone started counting the days before Sasuke comes back. It already snowed and he did not come back during the first day. The second day arrived, and so did the third, the fourth and the fifth and still, no Sasuke. Sakura could be found inquiring at the Hokage's building, not only for her special training sessions with Tsunade but also to know if there was news from Sasuke. But Master Tsunade would always shake her head sadly.

Finally, the thirtieth day, the last day of the last Snow Season of the year arrived. Sakura woke up in the morning with crying marks still obvious on her face. She had cried the night before and she always did. She usually cried herself to sleep because she really missed Sasuke. This routine wasn't new to her, because when Sasuke left Konoha the first time Sakura always did that.

Sakura got up and gazed out the window. There was still snow but was getting thinner and thinner. The road that used to be covered by white thick snow was now starting to clear out. The gray color of the road was starting to be seen. Sakura felt sad all of a sudden. What if Sasuke didn't come back? She already asked that question a million times before but didn't want to answer it. She felt like she was going to die if he didn't come back. She couldn't bear a life without him. She shook her head, telling herself that she was thinking such crazy things.

Sakura prepared for school – got dressed, took a bath, ate breakfast, name it. She slowly walked along the roads all by herself. This is the day Sasuke might come back, she thought. She felt both excited and doubtful about it. Although of course, she trusted Sasuke so much.

She finally arrived to her classroom. She walked slowly and gloomily to her seat by down window. She looked out. The snow was really starting to vanish away. "Sakura…" a voice mumbled. Sakura shifted her glance. It was Ino, with a worried look on her face.

"Sasuke's going to come back today, right?" Ino asked, as if she's really sure that Sasuke will come back. Sakura didn't answer. As every minute passes away, she was beginning to feel doubtful that Sasuke wouldn't be able to make it. But she doesn't want to believe those thoughts.

"What if he doesn't come back?" Ino asked sadly. This struck Sakura so hard, that she stood up, glared at Ino angrily and stormed outside the room. "Wait Sakura! I'm sorry!" Ino yelled along the corridors. Tsunade came as soon as Sakura was about to go downstairs. Sakura wasn't really herself that day.

"Sakura, is everything okay? Please go back to the classroom now. I have to make some announcements there." Tsunade said. Without a word, Sakura went back to the classroom and returned to her seat. "Sakura, I'm really sorry… I didn't mean it." Ino said. Sakura nodded and went back staring outside the window. She didn't feel like saying a word and besides, she really felt so weak and voice wouldn't come out from her throat.

Everyone settled to their seats as soon as Tsunade went to the front and took charge. "This is the last day of the last Snow Season. As you all know, this is also the day that we are expecting Uchiha Sasuke to come back. He is an important citizen of Konoha and we must give him a welcome once again as soon as he comes back. Konoha Ninja High School will have an official no-class day today. If Sasuke comes back, everyone is expected to assemble before the terrace of the Konoha building. The welcoming celebration will take place there. That is all. Thank you." Tsunade announced. She tried as much as possible not to mention the possibility of Sasuke not coming back so as not to hurt the others especially Sakura.

Most of the genins went out of the room to enjoy the last day of the Snow Season. But Sakura remained motionless, still staring out the window and not standing up from her seat. But now, she was crying. Naruto noticed it.

"Sakura-chan… Are you okay?" He asked with all concern. Sakura looked at Naruto and wiped her tears. She shook her head, stood up and went walking away. He followed her, and grabbed her by the elbow. "Please, Sakura. Don't feel that way! I thought you really believed that Sasuke will come back. Why are you sad? Be happy, Sakura! Do you think Sasuke will like to see you that way?" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura struggled out of Naruto's grip and continued to cry. "You don't understand, Naruto! What if he doesn't come back? What would be left of me? I cannot live without him!" Sakura exclaimed back, running away downstairs. Naruto couldn't say anything. Even if he really wanted to have faith that Sasuke will really come back, it was impossible at the moment. They already waited for him for twenty-nine days and today was the last day, but he still hasn't come back. It was hard to assure Sakura. He walked alone and went outside to the Ramen Shop, to eat and try to feel better.

Meanwhile, Sakura went out of the building and started walking along the roads of Konoha. But she did not know where she was going. All she knew was she needed to walk. She was crying so hard. Mixed feelings were overwhelming her. But most of these feelings were sadness and fear of what might happen if Sasuke doesn't come back. She did not know what she was going to do for the rest of her life. She would be incomplete and lonely if that happens, and she would never try to love again. She did not want to be in the same pain she experienced when Sasuke first left her.

Sakura didn't feel like talking to anybody at the moment although of course, she knew she had to let out her feelings. But she didn't and instead, continued walking along and reminiscing the memories. She remembered the time Sasuke asked her to tour him around Konoha and make him remember about the places and the memories. Sakura went to those places and recalled those memories.

Those memories she shared with Sasuke have always been kept in her heart. She treasured them the most and whenever she remembered them, she would cry and sometimes laugh about the different times they have been together. But when Sasuke told her he loved her, the memories that were painful all vanished and were erased by Sasuke's love. And now she longed for that love, which was the only one that could ease her pain.

Sakura continued walking around. Lunch time came but she didn't eat anything. She had no appetite and she was feeling weaker and weaker minute by minute. She was becoming so anxious until finally, evening was about to approach. It was nearly getting dark and Sakura decided to go to the gates of Konoha and sit down on the bench. It was, of course, the place where Sasuke left her first.

The memory was still fresh for Sakura. That was where Sasuke left her all alone and that brought so much pain to her. And now, she felt like the pain was back. Sakura couldn't stop crying. She was frozen at the spot, both feeling cold and painful. She felt like she was alone in her life and felt so helpless. She waited there until about night, and still no sign of Sasuke.

Sakura started falling down on the ground. She fell to her knees first and her hands against the ground. She couldn't stop crying. The last of the snow was falling on her. And all she could think of was how Sasuke did this to her. She thought he was going to fight for her no matter what, no matter how bitter the end seems to be. She thought he really loved her and that they would be together forever. Now she thought that she was all wrong and Sasuke betrayed her once again and she was losing all her hope. But that was what she thought.

As she was crying so helplessly and thinking about these things, a figure emerged in front of her. It was a genin's black sandals. She started to look up and was startled to see the love of her life. No doubt it was really Sasuke. She rubbed her eyes and pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. But no, she wasn't. It was for real. SASUKE IS BACK!!!

Sakura tried to stand up and gained all the strength left of her. She continued crying. "Sasuke-kun… You're back! You're alive!" She exclaimed happily. She couldn't explain the joy that she was feeling at the moment. Sasuke smiled at her and he looked like he was overjoyed and contented too.

"I am, Sakura-chan… I promised that I'm going to fight till the end, right? I promised that we'll go through till the bitter end and I'll fight for our love. I love you so much, Sakura and nothing can bring us apart. Be happy now, Sakura. I'm already here." Sasuke said. Sakura hugged him tightly and he hugged her back, dropping the umbrella he was holding. She didn't want to release him, for she was afraid that he might go and leave her. She didn't release him and he did not struggle either, and hold her too instead.

Sasuke wiped the tears gently on Sakura's eyes with her gentle hands. Sakura felt really glad and what used to be tears of sadness and pain was now tears of joy and happiness. "Sasuke-kun… You jut didn't know how much I missed you and how I longed to see you again. My heart longs to feel your love, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said. "I missed you too, Sakura. I'm sorry if it took a long time for me to come back. The cure was hard to find." Sasuke said.

"It doesn't matter now, Sasuke-kun… All that matters now is you're here and that you're alive and you came back to me. I love you so much, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said. "I love you too, Sakura and I always will. Now stop crying please. I don't want to see those tears in your eyes again." Sasuke said, continuing to wipe her tears.

"I'm just so happy that you're back!" Sakura exclaimed in joy. They hugged each other again. After a few moments, Tsunade, together with the genins and the jounins and some other ninjas, arrived. They rejoiced at what they saw. Sasuke is really back!

"Sasuke! Welcome back." Tsunade said. She too wasn't able to contain her emotions. She cried and hugged him too. Sasuke has been close to her too when she helped her get well again when he came back to Konoha. Everyone clapped upon seeing the scene. Kakashi went to them too. "Uchiha Sasuke, my student. You came back!" Kakashi exclaimed happily, patting Sasuke's hair. Sasuke scowled at Kakashi, but laughed afterwards.

"Sasuke-kun… I'm glad you're back." Ino said, as she came near to Sasuke but now she was holding hands with Shikamaru. Sasuke simply smiled and noticed the 'holding hands'. "I think you already found the 'right person'. I'm happy for you, Ino." Sasuke said gladly. Ino nodded. "You're right, Sasuke-kun. And I'm happy with him." She said. Sasuke shook hands with Shikamaru.

Neji and Tenten were the ones next to greet Sasuke and welcome him back. "Sasuke! We're really happy that you're finally here. Everyone longs to see you." Neji said cheerfully. Tenten nodded to show his agreement with Neji. "I'm happy to see you too. I guess Ino and Shikamaru aren't the only ones happy here. Tell me, a lot of things really happened when I was gone!" Sasuke said, chuckling. "Yeah, a really lot of nice things." Neji said, smiling.

Naruto came to Sasuke after almost everyone has greeted him. "Finally, Sasuke, you're back. We waited long enough, I guess." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled. "Yeah, and I apologize for that. It's nice to see you again, Naruto." Sasuke answered. They shook hands.

"I hope everything's fine, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Tell me straightforward. You're really asking me about my feelings toward Sakura and you being together? I'm okay with it. Sakura and I already talked about everything and it's all… it's all over…" Naruto replied sadly.

"I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, Sasuke. I understand how you both feel for each other. I am ready to let go. But I have to tell you that it would be really painful. I still love Sakura and it would really take awhile for me to move on. I hope you understand that, Sasuke."

"I understand, Naruto."

"But take care of her, Sasuke. If not, I'll kill you if something happens to her or if ever you make her cry again."

"I'll give you the permission to do that if ever I'll do something that will hurt her. But I promise, I will take care of her and will never leave her again."

"I trust you, Sasuke."

Both boys smiled, remembering that this has been their conversation before. Sasuke and Naruto shook hands again to show their friendship. Sakura smiled at the scene. The two men in my life, she thought once again.

After the greetings for Sasuke finished, Tsunade announced to everyone there that a celebration would be held at the largest hall in the Hokage's building to welcome Sasuke back. Everyone went ahead, except for Sasuke and Sakura who was still holding each other's hand.

"Sakura-chan, I love you so much." Sasuke whispered softly. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura replied tenderly. Sasuke pulled her closer for a long deep kiss. Sakura kissed back and after a minute or so, they recovered and followed the others. Their love for each other was really strong and it survived all the trials that took place between them. And their strong love for each other wouldn't separate them forever and forever…

Yes, nothing could separate them even a loudmouth teammate. From behind, Naruto was still a hurting soul as he observed their deep passionate kiss. Somewhere in his heart, the sharp pain shot directly. He thought no one knew but someone was observing him. And Naruto wasn't numb that someone was watching him from somewhere and when he looked around, he saw Hinata and walked towards her.

"Hinata? What are you doing here? Why don't you go ahead now? I want to spend some time alone by myself." Naruto said. What was Hinata doing there?

"N-Naruto-kun… I-I understand… I know how you feel… How hurt you are…" Hinata comforted softly. Naruto thought for awhile and looked away. Probably Hinata really knows how it feels. But why does she need to care, anyway?

"You understand? It's hard, Hinata. I don't know what to do now. I feel like the world has turned against me and I feel so helpless. What am I going to do now? Oh yeah, it's just a big heartbreak. I feel like my heart is about to explode right now." Naruto said helplessly as he sat down on the bench problematically. Hinata neared towards him.

"I-I'm still here, Naruto-kun… You don't have to waste time loving someone who doesn't love you back… I love you, Naruto-kun…" Hinata mumbled softly. Then suddenly, she felt shock about what she said.

Naruto looked at her, startled. But he smiled anyway. "You do? I always thought so, Hinata-chan… I'm glad you're here for me…" He said. He suddenly stood up to hug her tightly and she hugged him back. "Oh, Naruto-kun…" Hinata mumbled, turning a deep shade of red.

Perhaps they're not the only ones with a happy ending, Naruto thought.


End file.
